Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts
by GinnyPotter4
Summary: complete:: Five years after Hogwarts Harry returns to teach DADA. Ginny is there, along with all the old crowd. What is wrong with Ginny? Can Harry help her? Can Ginny accept Harry's help? NOTE: Chapters 1 & 2 are pre-OoP
1. Chapter 1:Awakening

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to read my story. I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this. I've tried once before to write a fic. It didn't turn out to well. It's called Moving Up. But with the help of my good friend Adrianna (aka: netherlandsforever…go read her stories) we are in the process of re-writing my story. The new title is **Cold Hands, Warm Heart**, by Potter-and-Weasley. And with her help I have improved my writing skills. (I hope). And am trying again so, with out any further ado, here is the first installment of REUNITED! R/R please!

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1:** The Awakening

**By:** GinnyPotter

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING, suing is futile. You MIGHT get like $1.50 so…

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Romance/humor/angst/fluff (maybe some adventure, but more humor/romance/fluff than anything)

**Summery:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, have drifted apart over the years. But bizarre circumstances bring them all back to Hogwarts 5 years after Graduation. Is love in the air? HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/OC for those concerned.

It was late, the library deserted except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were they were looking over the book Hermione had found.

_"Oh my gosh! Why hadn't I thought of this before!" Hermione said slamming her fist on the table. "Harry, you told us that, after you confronted Professor Quirill in first year, Dumbledore told you the only thing Voldemort couldn't understand was LOVE."_

_Harry nodded, wide eyed. Realizing Hermione had actually found a spell that could DEFEAT Voldemort._

_"Well…this spell, __Empuris Amoura__, I found it a few days ago, and have been researching its use since. And I consulted Dumbeldore on it…"_

All of them looked at her wide eyed. "THIS IS GOING TO WORK GUYS I JUST KNOW IT!" she said with a huge grin. "But…I don't think we have enough people. This spell takes a VERY powerful wizard to control, and since we are only students, we will need all of us. But I'm still certain we need at least one more." She said the light leaving her eyes, and skimming the page again. "The love we have for each other and our families just isn't enough, we NEED another…"

_Suddenly Draco Malfoy bust out from behind a bookcase. Draco smiled, a very strange thing for him to do around the "fab four" as Snape called them._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy!?!" Ron half yelled, standing up._

_"Relax Weasley." Draco said coolly. "I'm here to help, I over heard your conversation while looking for a book on sleeping potions… I want in." He said looking them in the eyes._

_"But why?" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time. "We all know your father is an avid supporter of Voldemort." Hermione continued. The rest nodded._

_"I'm not my father!" Draco said his eyes growing VERY cold. "I suppose I have tell you why, so you know I'm not going to sabotage your plan, don't I?" He said thinking about how he should put this._

_"You all know my mother died this last summer…?" Draco asked his eyes still stone cold, not looking any of them in the eye._

_"Yeah, Draco, some sort of potions accident, mixing wrong ingredients, or something." Harry said, feeling Draco's pain. Harry knew he was very close to his mother, whether or not Draco would admit it._

_"That's what was told to the press, and family." Draco said eyes glazing over. "It was my father!" He took a deep breath and started to explain._

_"I was suppose to become an official Death Eater last summer, right after 6th year ended.  My task was to torture and kill someone, with the cruciatus curse. When I got to the secret location, I had already been questioning whether or not I even wanted to be a Death Eater at all. But when I saw who I was to torture, I really lost it. It was a 10 year old muggle girl, tied to a chair. Totally defenseless. but my father beckoned me to him. My mother at my side. When he commanded I do the dirty deed, I refused, so he punished me by inflicting the cruciatus curse on me. My mother screamed and lunged at my father, infuriated at her disobedience, he did the same to her until, she passed out, then casting avada kadvra on her." He said clenching his fists as though wanting to hurt something, or someone._

_"Oh my god! Draco!" Ginny breathed, giving him a sympathetic look._

_Draco nodded. "that's not all either." He said. The other Death Eaters tied me to another chair and held my eyes open with magic as they tortured and killed that little girl. I still have nightmares about that night, that's why I was looking for that book on sleeping potions. I AM NOT MY FATHER!" He said finalizing his statement._

_No one knew what to say. Draco finally broke the silence. "I want to get back at my father so badly!" He said taking in a cleansing, calming breath. "Am I in?"_

_Ron gave Draco a suspicious look. "You really mean it?" He asked lifting one eye brow at him._

_"Look Weas…Ron… my father is a HORIBLE man. Once Voldemort is defeated he won't be as powerful as he is now, he won't have any allies, they will be hunted as well. He deserves what ever the ministry gives him. He killed my mother. Imagine if your father liked your mother, wouldn't you want to…" Draco trailed off. "Oh never mind." he said turning around to leave._

_Ron Looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They nodded at him. "Wait, Mal…Draco!" Ron yelled after him. Draco turned around._

_Ron walked up to Draco and extended his hand. "You're in." He said as Draco took his had and shook it. "Truce?" Draco asked looking Ron in the eye, the cold gone from them. "Truce." Ron agreed shaking Draco's hand once again._

_"To nights the night." Harry said, two weeks later, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably, as he entered the great hall one afternoon, after just having had a talk with Dumbeldore._

_"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked. They all nodded._

_20 minuets later they were in the dark forest cornering Voldemort._

_"You silly children think you can defeat me, Lord Voldemort?!?!?!?! The greatest sorcerer in the world!?!?!?!" Voldemort cackled. _

_"Dumbeldore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry screamed._

_"I think I'll finish 'St. Potter' off first." Voldemort hissed locking his steel cold eyes with Harry's brilliant emerald green._

_"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Ron yelled "ONE, TWO, THREE!"_

_"__Empuris Amoura!__" they all shouted, at the same time as Voldemort had cast avada kadavra at Harry._

_The blinding bright blue light emitted from the five friends wands met Voldemort's  green light, pushing it slowly backwards. All of them concentrating on the task at hand._

_White hot pain shot through Harry, as well as the others, but all stayed strong. The blue light connected with Voldemort's wand, moving closer to his hand. The light continued to move turning his had the same electric blue, and the light spread over Voldemort's body, he screamed in pain…the light burst into a giant red glowing ball. Then slowly, the ashes of what was Voldemort fell to the ground and were blown away by the wind. All pain gone from our hero's._

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open. He had no idea where he was. All he new was he had just mentally relived the most freighting night of his life, as well as the happiest. He looked around and realized he must be in the hospital. A nurse came in, 

"Oh Mr. Potter, you're awake. Good sign, very good sign." The witch said with a bright smile, as she checked his pulse.

"Wha. What happened? Why am I here?" Harry asked, still a little groggy.

"I'm not sure what got you here, dear. However you are here because, you are, or were hurt. I'm afraid you had a quite nasty broken leg, and, until about 5 minuets ago you were unconscious." She said, checking other vital signs. "My name is Anna by the way. I'll be your nurse until the doctors sees fit to let you leave." She said smiling again at him, she obviously had NO objection to this.

And indeed anyone of the medi-witches at St. Mondo's wouldn't have objected. Harry Potter had grown from a scrawny, messy-haired, 11 year old, to a rather handsomely, built, messy-haired 22 year old.

Harry very much wanted to stay awake and remember what had landed him here, but at the moment all his body wanted to do was sleep. Harry shut his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked the first chapter. The only thing is that I was told my wonderful beta, that Draco seemed out of character. I know, I tried to change it, and did a little, but that was the only way I knew to really show that he had changed, that he was sincere about being good, and wanting revenge. So if you all REALLY hated Draco's dialogue let me know (via e-mail: Jayme_lynn_16@hotmail.com) and I'll edit the chapter more. I only want to give my readers what they want/like. Much love to you 

~*GinnyPotter*~


	2. Chapter 2: Offering

A/N: Whoo who! I have one review so far. I usually wouldn't update my story with only one review, but since I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and am not 100% sure I'll have internet access so I'll give you the next chapter now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Harry once again awoke, this time with a start. He had been having such a wonderful dream, although at the moment he couldn't really say what it was about. He slowly came to realize there was someone in his room with him. It wasn't the nurse, it was someone he hadn't seen since his days of Auror training after Hogwarts.  
  
It was Albus Dumbeldore. The old man was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed, reading a book. As Harry turned his head to look at him, he slowly closed his book and said,  
  
"Oh, glad to see you wake, Harry" he said calmly.  
  
Harry sat up, reaching for his glasses and putting them on he felt much better, everything was clear. "Hullo Professor." He tried to say happily, but sounding groggy.  
  
"I would ask how you are, but I think it's rather obvious considering you're here." Dumbeldore said gesturing the room.  
  
Harry smiled. "I feel a lot better than I sound." He said a little more cheerful, it didn't take much time for Harry to be awake and fully coherent.  
  
"I'm very happy to hear it Harry, but how in heavens name did you get here." Dumbeldore said looking Harry in the eye.  
  
Suddenly Harry looked worried. "Do you remember what happened Harry?" Dumbeldore asked him.  
  
"Not really. I know, or think anyway, that it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy." Harry said crinkling his brow, trying hard to remember.  
  
"Oh, ok this may refresh your memory." He said understanding what may have landed Harry in the hospital.  
  
"We gained the knowledge that Draco Malfoy had been captured by the last reaming active group of Death Eaters, the leader of this group being a one Mr. Lucius Malfoy. But this is the extent of my knowledge."  
  
Then Harry began to remember.  
  
The ministry had told Harry that Draco had gone missing, while on the hunt for this last group. Having been tracking the movements of them for the last several weeks, Harry decided, even though he hadn't see Draco in several years, it was his duty as friend, and Auror, to help him.  
  
Harry had followed their trail to near the coast to Scotland. He had confronted the group and attacked Lucius, but the others in the group attacked him. Suddenly Draco had immerged from the crowd rather week looking, but still mustered up the strength to attack his father. Draco had cast Avada Kadavra on him.  
  
Harry had been hurt very badly, and Draco had brought him here before succumbing to the effects of near starvation, and days of constant tourture.  
  
"IS DRACO OK!" Harry almost yelled.  
  
"Clam down my boy. Draco is alright, as a matter of fact he is in the room two doors down if you would like to see him in a bit. But I have one other thing to ask you."  
  
Harry looked at him questioningly. "Shoot." He said, wondering what on earth he had to tell him.  
  
"Well Harry. I have some VERY good news and some not-so-bad, bad news"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"The good news Harry, is that with the death of Lucius Malfoy, the battle between dark and light has been won. By the light of course." He said with a definite gleam in his eye. "but Harry you do realize after riding the world of Death Eaters, you'll be put on un-paid, reserve."  
  
Harry nodded once again.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're going to do to make a living?" Dumbeldore asked the man he considered a grandson.  
  
"Not really, I just figured I'd live off my savings until I found a job.somewhere."  
  
"Harry, I want to make you a proposition. You have been the ministry's best Auror since Moody, or, well, since Moody lost his touch." Dumbeldore chuckled.  
  
"And the wizarding world can't have one of its best working at Flourish and Blots, or the Three Broom Sticks. What good would that do, your talents, and years of training would go to waste. Harry, I would be honored if you would come teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Dumbeldore said with a grin.  
  
Harry was shocked. "But professor, I don't know the first thing about teaching." He said to Dumbeldore.  
  
"Don't worry my boy, you'd do just fine. Just flip through the books to know what each year is to learn, and tell them what to do in each situation." Dumbeldore said reassuringly.  
  
"Well in that case," Harry said a little more cheerfully "I'd love to take the position of DADA professor. Thank you very much Professor Dumbeldore."  
  
"Harry how many times after graduation, did I tell you to call me Albus. You are no longer a student, as a matter of fact you are now a college."  
  
"Yes sir, I am aware. Force of habit I suppose, and a show of great respect."  
  
The two then sat and talked for several more moments before Dumbeldore excused himself to leave.  
  
"Term starts in three weeks Harry.er.Professor Potter," Dumbeldore said with a smile and small chuckle. "I expect to see you in two."  
  
"Yes sir, Profess.er.Albus." Harry said as he waved goodbye as Dumbeldore apperated back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: Ok kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get ONE of the several surprises to come, before I have to leave, and it maybe several days to maybe a week before the next chapter is up. So be patient. And I love all of your reviews. Even tho I only have 2 currently. Lol. REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Thankies  
  
~*GinnyPotter*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

A/N: Ok sorry guys! Or those of you that are reading my story. Apparently not many. I have like 4 reviews. But I'll wait for a certain amount or reviews (say…10) before I post 4 (mwahahaha…I'm holding chapter 4 ransom!!!!! Yes I'm evil!) Anywho.. I'm  really sorry about the whole not updating for 2 ½ months, I was gone and with out a personal computer…you know the deal.

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. If I was I'd have a shit load more money!

Title: Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Old Friends.

Rating: G (for now?)

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had finally been allowed to leave his room three days later. He walked down the hallway to room 206 the door stood slightly ajar. Harry knocked quietly and slowly pushed it open, revealing a sore, battered, and exhausted looking Draco Malfoy. He was propped against his pillows reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Looking for pointer, Malfoy? Ya never were any good at Quidditch." Harry said in mock disgust.

Draco chuckled. "Hullo 'PROFESSOR' Potter." He said coolly, marking his page and placing it in his lap.

"I see Dumbeldore has been to see you." Harry said beaming. He was ecstatic to be going back to the one place he really called HOME (other than the Burrow, of course).

"Indeed he has" Draco said with a nod. "_and_" he added gleefully, "he offered _me_ a position as well. As the new Potions master."

"Congratulations mate!" Harry said shaking Draco's  hand. "So Snape finally retired, did he?" Harry asked. "_or_" Harry added just as the thought occurred to him, "has he finally been given the boot?"

Draco guffawed. "No mate. No such luck. He retired. Apparently after Dumbeldore went to see you about teaching Defense, he came to me about Potions."

"I see." Harry said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Marvelous!" Draco exclaimed, causing a fit of coughing.

"You sure?" Harry asked concerned.

Recovering from his coughing Draco replied, "Oh yes! With my father gone I feel great. Knowing _I_ did it makes me feel marvelous! And I want to thank you. If it weren't for you I'd never have gotten that chance. On the contrary, if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead." Draco said, now staring out the window. "I'm forever in your dept.'

"_And_" Harry added "if it weren't for you bringing me here _I_ to my have died. So _I_ am forever in _your_ debt." Harry explained

"Well I couldn't let 'The Boy Who Lived' die now could I?" Draco said with the old sneer he used to use at school, turning it to a wide smile he exclaimed "we're even!"

~*~*~*~

Harry walked back to his room a half hour later. Propping himself against his pillows just as Draco had done, and began reading the latest _Daily Prophet_. Harry was turning the page to read an article on the illegal sales of counterfeit Firebolt 5000's, when he heard his name called. He looked up and looked around no one was in his room with him. He went back to reading. He heard it again "Harry Potter." Plain as day, and the voice was so familiar. He heard it one more time and looked on the floor and saw that his bag was there. He remembered that in the bag was the mirror  Sirius had given him was in there. Harry realized the voice was Ron!

Harry picked up the bag, and digging through it heard 

"'Mione, I don't think he has it with him."

"Try it again!" He heard Hermione say.

"Harry Potter" He heard Ron repeat, as he finally found it. He saw the faces of his two best friends swim into view.

"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione!" Harry said ecstatic. He hadn't spoken to either of them in almost 2 years, because of the fragility of his Auroring duties. 5 years ago after their Hogwarts graduation, Harry and Draco and go on to Auror training. Ron had wanted to, but hadn't scored enough points in the right categories on the N.E.W.T.s. So instead focused on Quidditch, and had been accepted to the Chuddly Cannons, as keeper, and captain. Hermione had bought Flourish and Blots, and began running it as a book shop/coffee house (Harry, and Ron both thought this was a great waste of her intelligence, and cunning, but it made her happy)  Harry Realized that Ginny had gone on to higher education, and became the Charms teacher at Hogwarts. Harry's heart leapt. At least he would have some one close to his age there with him. He thought all of this in a span of about two seconds.

The first thing he noticed was Ron had grown a bright red goatee. "Took long enough?" said Ron's grinning face.

"At first I thought some one was in the room, then I remembered I had the mirror with me. Like the facial hair by the way." Harry told him

"Where are you anyway. All we heard in the _Daily Prophet_ was that you had been hurt, but how?" Hermione chimed in.

Harry quickly told them the story. As he finished he heard Mrs. Weasley call them from the back ground.

"We can't stay much longer, Harry. Mum wants us for something. Could you meet us at the Three Broomsticks on August 23rd? Say around 2:30?" Ron asked.

"You got it. August 23rd. At 2:30. See ya there."

"Bye mate."

"Bye Harry!"

"WAIT!" Harry called to his friends

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Will Ginny be there?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why? Hermione asked.

 "Oh no matter, just curious."

"Oh. Well. Bye." She waved.

"Bye." Harry said as both their faces swam back out of view.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah. Yeah. Shoot me. This was a short chapter, but I think most of them will be. But there will be lots of them. I have 15 written on paper, I just have to type them. But that's all I have to say, before I start typing Chappie 4!

**_~*~*~REVIEW~*~*~_** ~Clicky Clicky, the Linky Linky~

                     Ú

                     Ú

                     Ú

                     Ú

                     Ú

                     Ú


	4. Chapter 4:The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting.

A/N: Um… I don't have much to say here other than PLEASE review, and on paper this chappie was 3 pages. I really hate that my chapters are short, but I can't bring myself to write big chapter, ideas just don't come to me easy, I mean I pondered for days what I wanted to happen in this chapter. Oh well.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke and upon opening his eyes, saw only the blurred ceiling of his flats' bedroom. Harry stood up and placed his glasses on his face. He took a few steps forward, only to find himself flat on his face. "Bloody Hell!" he growled sleepily. Forgetting he had moved it he had tripped over his trunk holding his belongs, and clothes, to be moved to Hogwarts.

After visiting the loo, Harry poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. As he levitated the milk to pour the milk in the bowl, he looked at the calendar. Today was August 23rd. The day he was suppose to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks.

Harry Pulled on a clean pair of boxers. (a/n: you naughty, naughty reader! You were picturing Harry naked weren't you! Lol. I was too!) It took Harry several tries to decide which pants to wear. He finally chose a pair of khaki's. The shirt took even longer. After about 15 minuets he settled on a blue dress shirt and tucked it in. He didn't know why he wanted to look nice, but 'hey he hadn't seen any of them in nearly 2 years'. He un-tucked the shirt. 

Harry apperated to the Three Broomsticks at 2:30 and saw his friends, sitting in in the far corner back booth. Harry noticed right away something was bothering her, she just looked different, not a good different.

Harry walked over to them, and they all stood up, and embraced the friend they hadn't seen in such a long time, and had nearly lost.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Yeah mate, congrats." Ron echoed.

"I'm so happy for you." Ginny  said as she embraced him. 

'_Hum.' Harry thought. 'She seems fine now. Maybe I was imagining it.'_ "For what?" He asked out loud.

"For becoming a teacher!" Ginny responded. As they sat back in the booth.

"How did you find out. I wan ganna tell you guys." Harry said rather disappointed.

"We talked to Draco after we talked to you. Thought owl post of course. And his reply said he couldn't come today..blah, blah, blah. And he mentioned you two were teachers." Ron answered.

"That dirty bastard!" Harry said jokingly, they all laughed, except for Ginny she was staring out the window. Something was definitely wrong. He would have to talk to her. He had to admit it, he always had a tiny crush on her. Even if he would never act on it. (Hermione had told him she was over him, by the time he realized it.)

"Ron and I have some good news too." Hermione said, shooting a glace at Ron.

"Yeah." Ron said. "We too are teachers!" He continued.

"Oh my god!" Harry and Ginny both said this together, this was totally unexpected. Ginny seemed herself suddenly again.

"What do you guys teach." Harry asked.

"I teach Muggle Studies Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. As well as Arithmancy on Tuesday, and Thursday." Hermione said, almost giddy.

"I teach," Ron chimed in "the first years flying, and Wizard Sporting History, as well as referee the Quidditch season." He continues.

"Wow guys that's great!" Ginny said hugging Hermione (they were seated next to each other)

Harry congratulated, and gave them both hugs.

"'Mione why don't we go get drinks to celebrate?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah. OK." Hermione said standing up and following Ron across the room to the bar.

"Ginny?" Harry said gently.

"Hum?" Was her only response, she was staring our the window again looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself." He stated.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine." She said rather gloomily.

"You sure?" He asked, but she didn't have time to reply for at that moment, Ron and Hermione came back with Butterbeers for them all.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok I realized that by this chapter, the direction this story is going is totally different then what I had excepted it to be. At first I was ganna make it like a 5 chappie story just like it is except Ginny is all happy and bubbly, and when they get to school, Her and Harry fall in love. Well I changed my mind. I don't even know if I want them to fall in love anymore. I mean I think they belong together but…you'll just have to read on!


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving

A/N: hey guys thanks soooo much for the reviews. They make me want to write 50 more chapters at once! Lol. I know you guys want longer chapters but what can I say my chapters are short cuz I like them that way, not really. I wish they were longer, but I don't like to clutter up the chapter with useless info.  Plus I am in the need for a beta reader. My pervious beta has for some reason stopped answering her e-mail. So if you are interested, please e-mail me at jayme_lynn_16@hotmail.com. So anywho… on with the story!!!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I did, and for that matter Ron too, lol) but sadly JKR own them all entirely (that lucky, lucky woman!) I have no money suing is futile…you'll get about $3.62 (that's all the money I have!!!!!) 

**Chapter 5:** Arriving

            Harry had apperated back to his flat 20 minuets ago but still didn't know how he was to get is trunk back to Hogwarts. He thought about taking the muggle way to Hogsmead, but that would take way to long. He also thought about strapping it to his broom, and flying to Hogwarts, but that would also take a long time, as well as dangerous if a muggle saw him. Then it hit him. He could put a shrinking charm on his trunk and apperated to Hogsmead (remembering you can't apperated into Hogwarts) and walk the all to familiar path to Hogwarts. He could just touch his trunk and apperated to Hogsmead but that would be heavy. He could barely lift it himself, and he was very strong.

            Harry apperated in front of Honeydukes 5 minuets later with a small pop. As he started the trek up to the school,  he noticed a woman about 30 yards a head of him. She had long, full, and flowy red hair. It was Ginny. He couldn't really make her out but, he knew it was her. She was walking with her head down. Harry figured this meant she didn't want to talk to anyone, but thought if he caught her off guard she might tell him what was wrong. Harry picked up the pace to catch up with her.

            "Hey Ginny!" He said brightly as he appeared beside her.

            "Oh. Hey." She said meakly and sending him a weak looking smile.

            Harry _knew_ something had to be wrong he was sure of it now. This wasn't the Ginny Weasley of 2 years ago. Defiantly not! "What's wrong Ginny?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Ginny?" Still no answer. "Ginny?" He said a little louder, touching her arm.

            Ginny jerked her arm away from him. "What?!?" She asked a little miffed.

            _'Geese'_ Harry thought. "Ginny. Please. What's wrong?" He asked touching her arm again, and again she jerked it away.

            "Oh. That. Nothing, Harry nothing. I'm just thinking, ya know?" She said not convincing Harry one bit.

            "You sure Gin.?" He said lifting her chin to look him in the eye. Yet again, she pulled her head away.

            "Yeah…I…I'm fine Harry." She said shakily, not looking him in they eye.

            This scared Harry. Ginny used to be this happy-go-lucky 17 year old, with out a care in the world. They walked the rest of the way in silence. The next thing they knew they were at the oak front doors to the school. Harry was still very worried about her. They entered the school and Ginny went straight to her chambers. Harry on the other hand had to see Dumbeldore. He needed to know which room would be his.

            "Bye Ginny!" Harry called after her. "If you need to talk I'm here!" He told her.

            "Thanks Harry! But I'm fine. Really!" She called back, a little bit more convincingly, but not fooling Harry.

            As Harry walked the halls of the seemingly deserted Hogwarts, he had several flashbacks about his 7 years here. As he passed the second floor girls toilets he remembered finding Mrs. Norris petrified, and the thought he should pay Moaning Merytal a visit. As he passed the third floor corridor on his right he remembered Fluffy. That thought caused a leap in his heart. Hagrid. All this time back he hadn't talked to, or written Hagrid once. He felt awful. He made a mental note to visit him after he got his chambers set up.

            Harry arrived at the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbeldore's office. There he saw Ron and Hermione.

            "Hey Harry!" Called Hermione cheerfully.

            "Hey mate!" Was Ron salutation.

            Harry didn't reply. He was caught up in thought about Ginny, and it didn't register that either of them had said a thing.

            "Harry? You ok mate?" Ron asked concerned, griping his arm and shaking him slightly.

            "What? Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Harry said slightly dazed.

            "Harry. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh." Harry chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thinking about being a teacher, is all." He lied. "I'm just a little nervous." He explained 

            Harry saw that neither of them had a trunk. "Where's your guys stuff?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

            "Oh." Ron replied. "Right here." He plunged his hand into his pocket, pulled it out and showed Harry the contents, three tiny trunks.

            Harry showed them his, laughing.

            "Great minds think a like I guess." Hermione said.

            "You did the same thing too, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

            "Oh." She replied. "Two of the three trunks Ron's got are mine, plus some of my stuff is in Ron trunk." She explained

            "Yeah, mate, Hermione here…" Ron indicated Hermione with his thumb. "…Doesn't pack lightly." He chucked as Hermione punched his arm.

            Harry gave them a funny look. "Ron?" He asked slowly.

            "Huh?" was Ron's reply, he was rubbing his arm where Hermione had punched him.

            "Ron why do you have Hermione's stuff in your trunk?" He asked curiously.

            Hermione replied. "Oh Harry! I can't take it anymore! Ron and I have been living together for the last year! We didn't want to tell you right away because there would be so much more that has changed for you, after 2 years away. We didn't want to add to the shock. We're really, really sorry Harry. I feel so bad about…." She said this all _very_ fast.

            "'Mione, 'Mione…" Harry said patting her shoulder, chuckling. "'Mione…I'm not mad one bit. I knew you guys were meant for each other along time ago. From about the summer after 5th year, all Ginny and I did was try and think of ways for you two to confess to each other your feelings." He explain beaming, but is heart was sinking, talking about Ginny made him worry about her, and he didn't want to worry about her, because she didn't want to be worried about.

            Hermione and Ron were both laughing, and now holding hands. "So." Hermione said with a sigh. "So how are we suppose to get into Dumbeldore's office?" She asked them.

            "I dunno." Said Ron. "But I do know Dumbeldore is a brilliant man, and their has to be away for us to get in without knowing the password." He said, as he started poking around the gargoyle.

            "You flatter me, Mr. Weasley." Said a voice from around the corner. They saw it was Dumbeldore, as he glided around the corner. "I was just seeing another new staff member to her quarters."

            "Oh." Said Hermione interested. "Who is it, if you don't mind?" She asked, rather excitedly.

            "Oh yes, Ms. Granger. Though I doubt you know her, she is an American intern. She will be interning with Madam Pomfry, in the hospital wind, and will eventually take over, probably late this year. Her name is Eva Johnson." Dumbeldore said.

            Dumbeldore escorted them to their rooms. Harry's room was on the 4th floor just two door down from Ginny. Ron and Hermione's rooms were on the 3rd floor, right next to each other. Harry didn't think this was a coincidence.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/N: Ok. Once again I'm really sorry if this turns out to be really short, but it was really long to type. Between school and homework and stuff it took me THREE days!!!!! This chapter was more of a filler chapter, sorry 'bout that one. While I was writing this on paper, I didn't have anything about Eva in there, so I don't really know about her, if she's good, bad, maybe Malfoy's love interest. She maybe my ticket to more angst rather than just the whole Ginny thing….  But I'm yakking your ear (or eyes! Lol) off so ill let you read on!

Love ~*GinnyPotter*~


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy them, (*hint, hint*). Wow. I have homework EVERY night! It's amazing I'm finding time to type this. I just talked to my new beta about some of my ideas, so I think things may go faster because I'm not criticizing every thing I write, about whether you guys will like it, or whatnot. So anywho… I'll let you read the story now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I'm not JK. If I was I'd be getting my but in gear for book 6 NOT writing this!

Rating: G

Dedicated to: Kristen, my beautiful beta who loved this chapter, don't know why but she did! Hope you like it too.

Chapter 6: Moving In

Harry unpacked his thins slowly and put them away neatly. The last thing he needed was for his new students to come into his class on the first day of term and find it a mess. He didn't have much to do to the classroom its self really. All he did was unpack the two books he decided were required for the classes(A Guide to Wizard Self-protection, and Strategic Defense Charms, and Incantations. 2nd revised addition) and put them in a drawer in his desk. 

He had also taken a few things 'Moody' had left behind, out of the closet, the foe glass, and sneekascope being only two of them. Harry then started on his office. He had known this office of six teachers (not having entered when Quirll occupied it.) [a/n: obviously I'm guessing about his 6th and 7th year. Lol]. Harry looked around, the room contained a desk, closet, numerous empty shelves on either side of the room, and a fire place. He located the remainder of his defense book, these he had had since his days if teaching D.A. in his with year. Harry had some sneaking suspicion that the D.A. had something to do with his becoming a teacher. 

He placed his books on the shelves directly behind his desk, then did a vanishing charm on the rest. He didn't need those. He stocked his desk with parchment, and quills, as well as placing photos on the top. As he pulled the framed pictures one by one out of his trunk he looked at each one.

The first picture Harry pulled out was of he, Ron, and Hermione laughing it up on the lawns of Hogwarts in first year.

The second one he picked up was again of he, Ron, and Hermione in second year, the two of them were smiling and waving at him, but he, Harry looked rather worried. This had been during the time when most at Hogwarts thought he was seeing some monster on the muggle born students, petrifying them.

The next one Harry pulled out was a picture of his parents. He always loved this picture. His parents were holding him as a baby and laughing, and playing with him. This picture also saddened him. He was told by the picture taker, (who happened to be Remus Lupin) that this picture was taken the morning of the day his parents died. It pained him to think of how little time left his parents had to live after this was taken.

Harry decided to save the rest of his pictures for his living quarters. He snapped his trunk shut and levitated it through the door in his office that lead the his living quarters.

Harry was a little taken aback by the room. He expected to find a cold bare stone room with a bed, and maybe a sofa. But what Harry did find was good sized room with a fire already blazing in the fireplace. On the floor under his feet was a lavish rug, of scarlet and gold. Only the smallest rim of stone floor shown to the walls. This area was obviously a 'living room' so to speak. In front of the fire place was a large overstuffed scarlet sofa. Harry walked over to it and flopped down, on it. Next to the sofa, were to arm chairs identical to the sofa, facing inward toward each other, with autumns. In the middle of the furniture, was a mahogany coffee table. There were also tall windows of the closest side of  the room illuminating the room with natural light. Scattered around the room on the walls were portraits of…well. Harry didn't know. 

Harry wondered where his bed was. He looked to the furthest wall from him seeing a door the same deep mahogany as the rest of the wood in the room, he walked through it and was met my a just as lavishly decorated room as before.

When he first entered the room he saw to his left a _huge_ four poster bed, once again a deep mahogany with ornate carvings on the posts. A similar rug lay under his feet, and the hangings of his four poster were scarlet and velvet with gold trimmings. At the foot of his bed he saw a sofa identical to the one in the front room and in front of that was a fireplace, once again ablaze. On either side of the fireplace there were tall windows. 

Harry looked to his right and saw open French doors, with flowy white sheer curtains leading to a balcony. This confused him. All his years at Hogwarts he never saw a single balcony off the side of the castle. Then he remembered where he was and thought his confusion, utterly stupid. He walked out on the balcony. It was a semi-circle, with a dining set, and yet another sofa. His balcony overlooked the Quidditch pitch, and Hagrid's house. Harry leaned over the marble railing (which happened to also have ornate carvings in it) and looked left. He saw balconies all the way down the row, same to his right, and down and below. He thought these must be invisible (or something) to the students, for he had never seen them. He realized that the balcony after the one directly to his left was Ginny's, as well as the one directly under his was Ron's, and the one to the left of his was Hermione's.

Harry walked back into his bedroom and on the opposite wall he saw three doors. Harry assumed one of these was a closet. So he went to his trunk and removed his cloths and robes, and picked the door on the left. As he opened the door he was a bathroom. It looked exactly like the prefect bathrooms from 4th year.

Harry went to the middle door, opened it, this defiantly wasn't a closet. What he did see was a set of stone steps leading downward. He turned around and placed this clothing down on the bed, and descended the staircase. He reached the bottom and found a door, he opened it and was met by a dark hall lit dimly by torches. There were doors all along this corridor, on both sides. Harry turned to face left and closed his door behind him. He looked at his door, and saw a small silver plaque on it that read:

Harry Potter 

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

Harry looked to his right and say a door labeled:

_3rd Floor_

Indeed all of the doors on Harry's left had the names of all of the teachers who resided on the 4th floor, and on his right side were doors leading to a similar corridor for the labeled floor. Harry walked a few feet to where a door read:  
  


Ginny Weasley 

_Charms_

Harry went to turn the doorknob, but was met only by a locked door. He could have easily used _Alohamora_ on it but decided if she wanted it locked it was for good reason. This locked door, made Harry worry about Ginny once again. Why didn't she want people to help her? Was there anything to help with? He pushed the thought out of his mind (with some difficulty) and walked to the door labeled "_3rd Floor"_, to find Ron and Hermione.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/n: ok yeah, yeah, it took a really long time, for a really boring chapter. I'm really sorry if you found it boring, but I had a very vivid idea of what these rooms look like, and I had put it down on paper. I just HAD to convey what I was seeing in my head. I will not blame any of you who flame me. I really don't care. Just don't give up on reading the story! I PROMISE chapter 7 will be soooo… good!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And be nice! *wince*__


	7. Chapter 7: Hagrid's Surprise

A/N: Ok like I said before, this will be soooo.. much better than chapter 6! A lot my lovly reviewers seem really interested in why Ginny's having issues…be patient my people…you shall soon know.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Disclaimer: Once again I am not JK therefore, this will be nowhere near as good as the books, but it may tied you over 'til book 6!

Rating: G

Dedicated to: My wonderful beta! Whom I bother constantly for advice. 

Chapter 7: Hagrid's Surprise

Harry arrived back at his room after meeting with Ron and Hermione.  Hermione had told him that the passages were built for the house elves to sneak room to room with out being seen. There are similar passages to the common rooms and student dormitories, but they are charmed so when you look at them you immediately forgot you saw them, preventing students from sneaking out. She had gotten this information from _Hogwarts: A History_ (and he too would have known "If he had ever bothered to read it!)

After Harry hung his clothes in the closet (the last door in the line), and putting the rest in the chest of drawers, he flopped onto his bed, to relax. Suddenly he remembered, "Hagrid!" Harry shot up out of bed, and was jogging down the grounds to visit Hagrid in no time. Harry was passing the lake when he hears a splash and someone talk.

"Thought I was ta be seeing ya sooner."

It was Hagrid standing not 20 feet away from him, dripping wet, and only wearing what looked like mole skin swim trunks.

"Been swimming?" Harry asked chuckling a little at Hagrid's appearance.

"Yeh. It's been boiling in me 'ouse lately. Olympe's been canning." He explained.

Harry stole glance at where Hagrid's hut should have stood, but in stead saw a two story house the size of five of Hagrid's old hut.

"Harry I never told yeh, but me and Olympe got hitched." He said beaming. "I'm really sorry Harry, I wanted yeh ta come. Really I did. But you know strict orders from the ministry not to correspond with the Auror's while away on mission." Hagrid when on with a sullen face. "We was all terrible worried about yeh, off fighting the Death Eaters." Tears were welling in Hagrid's eyes, and he pulled him into a bone crushing, and very wet hug.

""It's alright Hagrid. I'm back now. For good." Harry said consolingly patting him on the back, wishing he'd let go, it was getting hard to breath.

Hagrid finally let go of Harry. "Come on inside Harry, Olympe will be wantin ta see yeh." They set off. "By the way, yeh can call 'er Olympe now. She's no longer Madame Maxime. She gave up her position when we married, I told her not to. That we could go there, but she insisted." Hagrid explained

As they walked toward Hagrid's house Hagrid told him that Olympe helped out with his Care of Magical Creatures classes, as well as his game keeping duties, "and when we get ter the 'ouse we gotta surprise for yeh." Hagrid went on

"Oh I love surprises!" they heard someone squeal. It was Hermione, walking side by side with Ron.

Another set of bone crushing hugs went to Ron and Hermione. They already knew of the marriage.. "must have slipped our minds" Ron had said.

When four of them entered the house Hermione shrieked when she saw Olympe, and ran up to her and hugged her. The two of them started chatting very fast where as the men couldn't understand a word of it. The men gave each other looks that said _"women"_, and rolling their eyes. Hagrid was beaming, yet again. Harry and Ron were clueless.

"What?" Ron asked utterly perplexed.

"Don't you see it?" Hermione asked disbelieving.

"See what?" Harry asked, running his hands thought is hair.

"Olympe's pregnant." Hagrid burst out, glowing.

Harry and Ron congratulated Hagrid and Olympe. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice." Olympe said while hugging Harry and Ron in turn., obviously her English had gotten a lot better.

"Yeh." Hagrid took over. "the healers at St. Mungo's said with Olympe and me both bein' half wizard half giant, our baby's ganna be an 'undered percent normal sized." Hagrid said happily.

"We have something we want to ask you three." Olympe said seriously. "We both" She indicated Hagrid "have thought about this quite a bit, and we decided we want Hermione to be the baby's Godmother."

"Of course I will." Hermione said gleefully, looking touched. 

Olympe continued. "But what we really had trouble choosing was the Godfather." Harry and Ron looked at each other. "We've decided, however unprecedented it is to make both of you the baby's Godfather." She finished.

The five of them talked merrily for the next several hours.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/N: once again sorry for the long wait, and short chapter…I had a really bad week. 7 tests, (and I only have 6 classes!) 3 papers, I was sick, and a fight with a friend. Grr…. I'm sooo pleased last week is over! So anywho, this is another filler chapter, but 8 will me a actual story chapter, with some Harry/Ginny action. (Hey! Not that kind! You dirty, dirty reader! Lol.) Also before I get flames for bad reasoning, I know Hagrid and Olympe's baby should still be (*counts*) half giant, half wizard. But I wanted it to be normal sized. Science as no rule over me!!!! Well I'm off, mum is beckoning me to help make her homemade salsa! Tottles!  *waves*

Beta Note: You Don't bother me. You just ask questions and that is a very good thing. :P 

Everyone Should review this Excellent story and I'm not just saying that because I'm beta-ing either. I love this story. :D I told her about the half Giant half Wizard thing. I think that I;m weird for knowing that. If you like this story REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!(way to much chocolate chocolate cake) Oh yea enjoy your Salsa


	8. Chapter 8: I'M FINE!

A/N: Ok so I promised you a _real_ chapter this time. Not a filler chapter or anything. This chapter actually goes with the _main_ plot of the story. Hahahaha I keep getting attacked by plot bunnies!!!! *covers face* Ever time I listen to a song I come up with an idea for a fic! Grrr.. its really annoying! So anywho, I love all of my reviews and for those who don't like how long they are, chapter 9 and up will more likely be longer.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did, *having dirty thoughts*, I wouldn't mind owning Ron Weasley either *more dirty thoughts, slaps self*.

Rating: G

Dedicated to: PonyLuvrGirl…My most loyal reviewer. (Sorry for the short chappies, they will be longer soon) huggles for you!

Title: "I'M FINE!!"

            Ginny and Draco took the news of Olympe and Hagrid's pregnancy very well. Although Ginny did seem a little down about not being a Godparent, she had said she understood. Harry was still worried about her. Around others she seemed enough of herself to fool them, but somehow Harry knew otherwise, but when Harry saw her alone (they lived on the same floor so it was sometimes impossible to avoid) she walked with her head down, unsmiling, and she looked rather too thin. Harry decided to see if Ron had any idea what was wrong with her.

            The next day Harry descended his staircase to the passage and took the door labeled "3rd Floor" and quickly located the door that read:

Ronald Weasley 

_Wizarding Sports History_

            Harry opened the door and climbed the stairs to the next door and knocked.

            "Yeah!?!? 'S open!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the door. Harry turned the knob and entered a bedroom very similar to his with the exception for the presents of several Quidditch posters, with their inhabitants zooming about on their brooms.

            Ron was situated on his bed concentrating on something Harry couldn't quite see, as he moved closer he saw what Ron was concentrating on was a _laptop_. _(A/N: ok all you potential flamers, I **know** things like laptops don't work at Hogwarts, just deal with it ok, I was just thinking how funny it would be for Ron to try and use the internet. If you don't find it funny…then well, I'm sorry.)_

            "Harry check this out mate!" Ron said ecstatically waving him closer. As Harry approached he saw Ron was in a chat room.

            "Where'd you get that Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

            "Hermione." He stated simply. "It's something she's showing her Muggle Studies class this term, she was showing this to me, this…this..intranit…. I think" He said crinkling his brow trying to remember.

             "You mean the Internet?" Harry suggested chucking.

            "Yeah, Yeah. That." He exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly a chiming came from the speakers. "Whoa!" Ron was startled by the sound. "That always gets me!" Ron said as he started chicken pecking the keyboard.

            "Ron you do realize you're talking (most likely) to Muggles? You wouldn't do anything dumb, like expose our world would you?" Harry asked concerned. 

            "Oh yeah, Hermione explained it all." Ron said while still chicken pecking the keyboard. "But what I don't understand is why this bloody key…board…thingy… isn't in alphabetical order, it would be so much easier." Harry stifled a laugh.

            Harry suddenly remembered why he was there, and snapped the laptop shut.

            "HEY!" Ron said slightly miffed.

            "I gotta ask you something, mate." Harry said apologetically.

            "But I wasn't done!" Ron whined.

            "Its about Ginny." Harry went on ignoring Ron's protests.

            "What about her." Ron asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Wait. If you need advise about snogging her, you've come to the wrong place, mate."

            Harry went only the slightest bit red, he didn't know why. "No Ron. I haven't been snogging your sister. As a matter of fact she won't even let me with in a foot of her. She's been acting very funny lately, rather depressed I'd say."

            "I haven't noticed anything." Ron said calming down.

            "No I didn't think you had, I only really notice it when she's alone. I mean we live on the same floor and I keep seeing her alone. She just looks so unhappy." Harry explained.

            "Hmmm… I dunno mate." Ron said. "Maybe it's just nerves about the new term. I know I'm scared shitless."

            "Hmmm…" was Harry's only reply to this suggestion

            "You might ask Hermione, they still do their little 'girls night in' every now and then." Ron suggested.

            "Ok. Thanks Ron." Harry said rather disappointed, but still hopeful.

            Harry spent the next few hours with Ron trying to teach him about the internet. Every time a pop-up ad came on the screen he kept being startled. Harry found that one rather amusing.

            Harry's visit to Hermione went just as badly. He got no new information. Hermione's only advise was to try and gain her trust, and try the direct approach, again. Harry thought he had already gained her trust being her friend since he was about 16 years old. He wasn't sure trying the direct approach again would work but it was worth a shot.

***

            Until term started, the teachers were to go straight to the kitchens for meals when ever they fancied. A few days before the start of term feast, Harry had just finished planning the first half of the year for all of this 1-4 year students when is already empty stomach gave a particularly loud, and painful grumble. He closed his planning book and walked to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and tickled the pare. Harry climbed through and saw Ginny sitting at a table alone, there were other teachers grouped at other tables. Harry spotted Draco at one of the, talking happily with another woman Harry had not seen, but since she was wearing uniform much like Madam Pompfy's, Harry presumed this was Eva Johnson. Harry caught his eye, pointed at Ginny with a questioning look. Draco just shrugged. Harry noticed most of the others were just finishing up and saw it was nearly 10:00. He sat down next to Ginny, and immediately was brought a plate full of food, by none other than Winky. She seemed to be doing much better since the last time he had seen her.

            "Hullo Ginny." Harry said brightly.

            "Huh? Oh. Hey Harry." She said dully.

            Harry waited until the other teachers had left, (waving at Draco and Eva as the left, Draco and pointed to her back and gave a thumbs up, and a grin) to make his move.

            "Ginny?" He eased in.

            "Yeah?" She said still picking at the same amount of food as was there 20 minuets ago.

            "You haven't touched your food." He said not wanting to be to direct.

            "Oh. I'm…Just not all that hungry. You want it?" She pushed it way from her.

            "No, no. I'm just worried about ya Gin.'" He put his hand on top of hers, and she jerked it way and held it in her lat and looked at it.

            "Ginny. Look at me, please?"

            She looked at him with just her eyes, she didn't lift her head. For just a second, before she looked away again.

            "Ginny, you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you? No matter what it was. You can trust me I promise." He said compassionately.

             "_Look Harry! I'm fine! Would you drop it!?!"_ She yelled, angrily getting up and leaving her cold uneaten dinner. Harry watched her leave, and noticed she not only looked skinny but unhealthy skinny. Harry's eyes dropped, he felt very guilty right now. Then he saw it. Something had dropped out of Ginny's bag. It was a book. Harry picked it up. It read:

Journal 

Property of:

Ginny Weasley 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/n: Ohhh…Cliffy! I haven't gotten that many reviews. I'm sorta sad about that, but oh well. Um…what to say here. I hope you liked the chapter, 9 will be coming soon. I have the house to my self all weekend so I should get most if not all of it done. I'm also really sorry if fanfiction.net doesn't support the font I used at the end (where it says, "Journal property of: Ginny Weasely) if they don't I will change it, and repost.  I have a personal response to a review, to:

Kim/WindyWandyWitch: thanks sooo much for your review. I don't know if there is much 'action' in this story. I don't much care for action, but I will try I promise. I did have a much better week, thank you. That bit in this chapter about Draco and Eva wasn't originally in the written version, that parts for you! You all only have to wait till Chapter 10 to see what up with Ginny. I'm sooooo glad you like my story. I beat myself up over my stories because, I don't think I'm a good writer. That's why I love review (hint! Lol)

Beta Note: Good Chapter. I don't think that I could find anything wrong. I know why Ginny is Bitchy :P Eek. Sorry. Now I better go write " I will not tease potential reviewers" on a chalkboard. It's my punishment. :(

**I would also like to take the time to thank my beautiful beta Kristen. Her ff.net name is **kneh13, **go read her stories. They are very good! *huggles*******


	9. Chapter 9: Ginny's Journal

A/N: ok you may hex me. NO NOT REALLY!!! *blocks face as you raise your wand* I've been very bad this weekend. I've put off everything. I haven't done any homework, and its piled up to my ears! And its 8:40 pm Saturday, and I'm just starting to type chapter 9! So I'll stop wasting time with this a/n and move on to the chapter.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling. If they were mine, I would let Harry have much less angst and lots more snogging! J _:Þ_

**Rating: **G

**Dedicated to: **Jenn. She won't ever see this, but its nice. She runs a website I found with really awesome Harry/Ginny desktop wallpapers! I downloaded a bunch of them. If you'd like to see them/download them (it only takes like 3 seconds) the site is: . you can also check out fafiction, and other spiffy stuff.

**Title: **Ginny's Journal

            Harry couldn't believe his luck. This was the key to everything he wanted to know about Ginny Weasley (and more!) Suddenly his heart sank. He couldn't read it. This was Ginny's Personal Property. She would be furious if she ever found out he read it, and Ron had warned him early on in their friendship not to cross either of the Weasley women. Harry placed the book in his own bag and took the passage back to his room, but stopping at Ginny's door hoping that she had left it unlocked, so he could return it and get it over with, and he wouldn't have to agonize over whether or not to read it. "Damn." Harry said softly as he turned the knob and it didn't move.

            Harry entered his room, and kicked off his shoes. He flopped on his bed, and closed the hangings. Harry placed the book in his hands and flipped though the pages quickly. Nothing caught his eye. He slammed it shut.

            "If you read it she'll hate you forever." A voice said in his head.

            "If I read it, I could find out what's bothering her, and help." Harry reasoned, aloud.

            "But it might not help at all, then you'd feel guilty." The voice of reason in his head retorted.

            'Great! Now he was arguing with himself!' He thought. Harry was angry. Why couldn't he just open it  and read it. That wouldn't be so hard. The voice of reason chimed in yet again, "You won't read it because you're a gentleman and know a woman's journal is private, and you have no right to read it." Harry opened the drawer next to his bed and tossed the book in. Harry knew he couldn't read it, he felt sick with guilt. How could he even _think_ of reading Ginny's journal? In the long run it would be better for him to wait until she was ready to tell him. He wasn't sure he could wait that long though. Finally Harry turned over and fell into a restless sleep.

***

            Over the next few days, Harry pondered reading the journal, and always coming to the same conclusion of 'NO!'

            Harry still hadn't given the journal back to her by the time September 1st rolled around. This complicated things just a bit. If he hadn't read the journal (which he hadn't) "Why had he kept it?" Ginny would want to know. He didn't want to lie to her, and he didn't want to tell the truth, and say he had to think about it. All things considered truth sounded like a better plan.

            Harry arrived at the start of term feast last (he had taken a short nap and ended up sleeping longer than expected.) He walked to the long staff table, Ginny was sitting on the very end closest to him, the seat next to her was his. In succession from where he was sitting was Ron, Hermione, Draco, Eva. Then next person surprised him. It was Neville! Harry gave a bright smile, when he caught Neville's eye. This was shaping up to be quite the reunion. Harry assumed Neville taught Herbology, but he'd find out as soon as he talked to him.

            Professor McGonagall walked out in front of the teachers table, carrying the sorting hat on three legged stool. Harry noted how strange it was to be watching the sorting ceremony from this angle.

            Harry started to zone out, but still clapped furiously whenever a student was sorted into Gryffindor, but when the name Weasley, Annabel was called he snapped back. Annabel was Bill and Fleur's daughter. Harry had forgotten that she would be about 11 now, as a matter of fact so would Gregory Charlie, and his wife Opal's son. As Harry thought that, the name Weasley, Gregory was called. Annabel looked remarkably like Ginny in her first year, only she had Fleur's face shape, and Bills brown eyes, not Ginny's blue. Gregory was the spitting image of a miniature Charlie. Both had the trademark flaming red Weasley hair, and of course both were sorted into Gryffindor.

            When the last of the students were sorted, Professor McGonagall sat down and tapped her spoon on her water goblet. Every one went silent. Dumbledore stood and spoke.

            "Welcome first years, to Hogwarts. And welcome back to the rest of you. As always the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students unless for Care of Magical Creatures, or accompanied by Hagrid, or Olympe." Dumbledore took a breath "Also Mr. Filch the caretaker, wishes for me to remind you yet again this year that no magic is permitted in the corridors between classes, and that several more items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been banned. For the full list of banned items see the list posted on Mr. Filch's office door." Dumbledore took a small sip from his water goblet. "Well. Enough with the formalities" He said grinning. "On to the part I am most excited for. I have five, yes five, new teachers to introduce to you this evening." Dumbledore indicated for Harry to stand. "First I'd like to introduce to you Professor Harry Potter." There was a murmur of excitement from the students, Harry blushed slightly, he thought it sounded rather strange to be called 'Professor'. Dumbledore spoke again. "Professor Potter will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, hopefully for longer than one year." Dumbledore clapped as did the other teachers and students.

            Harry sat, and Ron stood. "I would also like to introduce to you Professor Ronald Weasley." The same murmur of excitement (not only because Ron had been the most successful Keeper for the Cannons in nearly 50 years, but all of them had experience the same fame as Harry had his entire life, since defeating Voldemort in their 7th year, Ginny's 6th) Dumbledore waited for the excitement to die before saying, "Professor Weasley will be teaching Wizard Sporting History, as well as teaching the first years flying, and refereeing the Quidditch matches." The students and teachers clapped again.

            "I am also extremely honored to introduce to you the finest student Hogwarts has ever see, and I am very happy to have her in my staff, this year. Professor Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed furiously thought the chatter of the crowd. Dumbledore continued "Professor Granger will be teaching Arithmancy and Muggle Studies" every one clapped again.

            Hermione sat and Draco took that as his cue to stand. Dumbledore spoke again, "I'd also like to introduce to you Professor Draco Malfoy." After the chatter once again died, Dumbledore said "Professor Malfoy will be taking up the position of Potions Master. Sadly Professor Snape has decided his time at Hogwarts had come to a close, and has retired to the country."  There were hoots and hollers from the second years on up "he will be sorely missed." Dumbledore stated lowering his head 'mournfully' but grinning. "Professor Malfoy will also be taking the post of Slytherin Head of House." Dumbledore went one. Harry hadn't realized that he would be head of house. Harry thought this might mean a better relationship between Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Once again with the clapping.

            "Last but not least. I would like to introduce you to Madame Evalynn  Johnson." There was no murmur of excitement this time "Madame Johnson was come to us from America to intern with Madam Pompfry. I expect you to treat her and all of our new comers with the same Hogwarts warmth and respect." Dumbledore concluded, waving his hand to make the feast appear. "Now that that's over, please eat and enjoy yourselves."

            Harry was starving. He piled one of just about every thing onto his plate, and began to eat, but stopped the fork half way to his mouth when he noticed that Ginny hadn't even put any food on her plate, let alone eaten any of it.

            "Come on Ginny. You have to eat." Harry said piling mashed potatoes on her plate.

            "Yeah, ok." She said in response and started picking at them. Harry wasn't satisfied.

             "Eat Ginny. Please. You're thin as a rail." Harry urged, pleadingly.

            "Ok. Fine. Shesh." She said taking small bites at a time. Her red hair kept falling into her face as she took her baby bites. As she went to tie it back in frustration the sleeves of her robes fell to her elbows. That's when Harry saw them. On both her wrists were scars. She had tried to slit her wrists. Harry grabbed her arm (as gently as possible, trying not to make a commotion) and laid them on the table writs up.

            "What the bloody hell is this!" He half whispered half yelled.

            Ginny jerked her arm away from his grip. "Nothing Harry! Nothing! Leave me alone would you?!? I don't want to talk, I just want to go on living my pathetic, miserable, lonely life! Or not! I haven't decided yet!" She said this the same volume Harry had used. She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder and rushed off. Harry followed. No one noticed they had left.

            "Ginny wait!" Harry yelled after her as she entered the passage, she didn't slow down let alone stop. "Virginia Marie Weasley!" Harry yelled, she stopped. No one had called her that since her mum in 6th year. She spun around. " You might want his back" Harry panted holding her journal up.

            "You little thief." She said grabbing it from him.

            "I didn't take it Gin. You dropped it that night in the ketches."

            She thumbed through it just has Harry had done, checking for damage. "Did you read it." She asked oddly calmly, as though trying to ready herself for some brutal blow.

            "I'll be honest with you Gin. I thought about it. I really did. That's why it took so long to get it back to you. But Ginny I swear on my life I didn't read a word. I decided that if you wanted me to know what was wrong with you you'd tell me when you were ready. When ever that would be." Harry explained, he took a deep breath and continued, "Ginny I hate seeing you like this." He took her hands and turned them wrist up and rubbed his thumbs over the scars there. At first she didn't pull away, but then she looked him in the eye (she had been looking at the floor) and jerked them away, as she had before. "I care about you Ginny. So does everyone else." He stated honestly.

            "Ha. They have funny ways of showing it." She said angrily.

            "I don't know exactly what that means Ginny, because I've been gone for two years, but I know they do care. Especially me." Harry didn't know what was coming over him. He lifted his hand, and brushed the hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, and moved her head. "Why do you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            "Flinch or jerk away when ever I touch you?" He asked repeating the motion, but his time she didn't flinch or jerk her head away. She looked into his eyes, but only for a fleeting second, she looked to the floor again.

            "You're never ganna give up are you?" She asked resigned in a low voice.

            Harry's response was shaking his head to indicate 'no'. "Its only because I want o help." He explained.

            "You can't, I already told you." She said softly.

            "Let me try." He pleaded.

            "Fine." She said closing her eyes slowly and sighing. She stated to walk to her room, slowly. "Are you coming, or not."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

A/n: ohhhhh… I did it again! I'm soooo… bad! Lol. Ok its 11:37  pm! I typed it all in one night. Yay! (it only took me about 3 hours! Lol) Yeah. So. Ummm.. the whole introducing them part was kinda boring to read I'm sure, I'm sorry. But his is by far my favorite chapter so  far!

I'm also thanking my beta here who was talking to on MSN messenger while typing this. She is accredited for telling me how to spell: Neville, Fleur, and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She is also accredited with the name Opal. After I sent this to her to beta, she is accredited with fixing how I spelled Dumbledore, I was spelling it, Dumbeldore. Lol. LOVE YOU KRISTEN!

Beta Note: Awww. I feel so loved. :D Now as an apology for teasing potential reviewers. Here's my self assigned Punishment.

I will not tease potential reviewers

I will not tease potential reviewers

I will not tease potential reviewers

I will not tease potential reviewers

Well you get the picture. :D


	10. Chapter 10: Reliving the Horror

A/n: Hey all! Wow. I'm sooo happy yesterday is over! Sheesh. (lots 'o work, and tests, junior year sucks ass. Its sorta like Hogwarts 5th year!) I'm just batting a thousand when it comes to bad days. Anywayz, I wanna say how completely blessed I am to have my beta! I was bugging her so much the other day! Lol. I kept asking how to spell things, and how things should happened, and if this or that makes sense. But since she is the wonderful person she is, the next few chapters will be sooooo good! and for those of you how are antsy this chapter you find out what's wrong with Ginny! Ok, I've teased you enough for the time being…on to the story. REVIEW PLEASE!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter….Yet. ;)

**Dedicated to:** Umm…I can't remember her ff.net name, but I stole my disclaimer from her. Cuz it was funny.

**Rating:** PG. You'll find out.

**Title:** Reliving the Horror.

            Harry followed her quietly into her room. As they entered Ginny's room she set her bag on the floor, but the sofa, that sat at the end of her four poster. Ginny turned around and looked suddenly angry.

            "Wait a minute. I don't have to tell you anything, Harry! Go! Leave me alone!" she had apparently changed her mind. "Get out of my room!" She finished.

            "Ginny please! I just want to help you." Harry pleaded.

            _"I already told you, you can't!" _She half yelled half cried.

            "I want the old Ginny back." Harry said back.

            "She's gone! F-forever!" Ginny started to sob.

            "But why Ginny?!? Where did she go? I… We all want you back Ginny!" Harry shouted, just now realizing he was shouting. "What happened Gin.?" He asked more gently this time.

            "I w-was r-raped Harry! Raped. Are you h-happy now? I was raped my a M-muggle, he took the most p-precious thing I h-had Harry! My virginity!" Ginny yelled between huge sobs. She Flopped down on her bed in a sitting position, with her face in her hands, still sobbing.

Harry was shocked. He didn't know what he had expected, but not this. How could anyone do this to beautiful, sweet, innocent Ginny? He wondered aloud. A soft "Oh Ginny.", Was all he could muster, with the lump in his throat growing considerably larger, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't t-touch me!" she sobbed shrugging her shoulder out of his grip.

"Please Ginny, don't push me away. I want to help you." Harry said softly looking at her, she refused to look him in the eye, she was totally silent.

"When did this happen?" He asked gently.

"What d-does it m-matter, you can't change it, n-no one can. Please d-don't make me relive it." She pleaded.

"It will help to talk about it. To share your pain."  
            "How the bloody hell do you know!?!" She shouted still sobbing.

"Because, Ginny, I talked to Lupin about loosing Sirius after 5th year. And it really helped. Lupin being his only best friend left, and Sirius being my only family left."

Ginny had forgotten this. She sniffed as Harry said, "I just want so badly to help you."

Ginny sniffed again. "Why?" She asked wiping her tear stained cheeks, in vain.

"Because" he started "I care about you, as does everyone else." He said softly. Ginny had been looking at her hands in her lap. Harry took her small chin in his hand and making her look at him to see the sincerity in his eyes. But once again she jerked her head away.

"Ginny, you can trust me. Look me in the eye please." He did it again, and this time she looked into her eyes. Her cold distant brown eyes, softened as she looked into his deep emerald.

Ginny started weeping again. "It w-was horrible Harry! J-just horrible!" She leaned her head against his chest and cried, for a few seconds. Harry just wrapped his arms around her cautiously, so as not to startle her, or upset her more. She took a deep breath, so she could talk coherently, and began again, "It was two, no three weeks ago. I went to London for some shopping. After I finished I ran into some friends in a restaurant. We ended up talking for a really long time, and when I left it was dark. A man came up to me and gun to my back. He pulled me into an ally and… and…he… HE R-RAPED ME!!!" With those last three words she sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's chest again. All Harry could do was comfort her. He began to rock slowly on the spot, trying to calm her. Ginny sniffed, and spoke again.

"He took it Harry. I was saving myself for the right one. And it hurt Harry. It hurt so badly. But I told myself I'd never cry." She said looking up into his eyes. Harry's heart broke when he saw the hurt there. She laid her head back on his chest, and wailed as he continued to rock slowly back and forth. This was a good thing, other wise Ginny would have seen a small tear or two trickle down his cheek as well.

Harry didn't was to speak, his mouth just moved. "Did they ever catch him?" He asked lightly.

She shook her head. "No, I never reported it." She continued to cry, though not quite as violently.

Harry left it at that. He was sure she had her reasons, and didn't want to upset her more.

She spoke once again. "I know what you're thinking. 'She's so dumb for not reporting it.' But first I don't know who I was suppose to report it to. And I just…oh. I don't know!" She started sobbing again as violently as before. "maybe it's my fault, I did something to provoke him, maybe I deserve it." She said trying to dry her eyes.

Harry had to say something, he couldn't make her think that. "Virginia Weasley! How dare you say that. No one, let alone you deserve that!" He said looking into her eyes as she looked up at him again, seeing the truth behind what he was about to say, "And you're _not_ stupid. You're brilliant." He kissed her forehead. "you're beautiful" he kissed her forehead again. "you're wonderful, and strong." He did it again. "And I know we'll get through this. Together. And you'll be better for it. He was scum, Ginny. Don't let him ruin your life." He said with so much passion that he didn't know he could feel this way.

They were silent for a long while, as he let her weep softly into him.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"You're welcome Ginny." He replied tightening his grip on her, placing his chin lightly on the top of her head. They sat there a long while. Harry not sure if he should leave, and not entirely wanting to either. She fit so well into his arms, and she felt so right, being there. He looked at her again. She was asleep. Harry looked at his watch. It was 1:34 am. Harry didn't want to disturb her, but tired to get up and leave. She stirred. He stopped and she slept again. Instead Harry slowly lowered himself onto the bed, Ginny's sleeping head still on his chest. He felt very content as he drifted off to sleep.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

A/n: Yay! You all found out! I hope you liked this chapter, well I hope you don't like what happened…well…um…..you know what I mean. So, I think this chapter might have been kinda short. Its 3 ½ pages in word, and 6 ½ pages on paper. I promise to get chapter 11 up by next week. There is more good stuff in there. Well I'm off to send this to my beta to well…beta. Lol!

Beta Note: I have a name you know :P Lol It's Kneh13 or Kristen. You should know that by now. :D You're spelling is improving. I changed hardly anything. Then again you ask me spelling on Msn so I already helped :P Good Job!


	11. Chapter 11: Invitations

A/n: I'm very disappointed in you guys. I only got 1 new review for chapter 10! *tears*  That's why it took so long for me to update, I was waiting for more reviews to see if you guys liked chapter 10, but I give up, here's chapter 11. REVIEW!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

**Disclaimer:** I own _nothing_, except my computer, which by the way has a very sexy picture of Harry on it. (Hey does that mean I own Harry Potter? *hears sirens* ok, ok, I take it back!) 

**Rating: **G****

**Dedicated to: **Everyone who reads this, cuz its so short and you're ganna kill me for making you wait so long.

**Title: **Invitations

            Harry awoke the next morning feeling oddly empty. Ginny was gone, and he looked at his watch. It was 7:30. "Shit!" He said angrily. Harry knew breakfast started at 8:00. Harry jumped up off the bed and ran to his room. He showered, dressed, and arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast at 10 to. He sat in the same spot next to Ginny as he had the night before.

            "Morning Ginny." He said yawning as he sat.

            "Good morning, Harry." She said cheerfully as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Here, you'll need this today."

            Harry chuckled sleepily, "Thanks."

            "Harry I want to thank you for last night." She said spooning eggs onto her plate. "Talking about it, and finally crying, really helped." She continued while taking two pieces of toast, and then picking several pieces of bacon.

            "Don't mention it." Harry said grinning, because Ginny was now (while trying to be polite) shoveling food into her mouth as fast as possible. She looked like Ron when he ate.

            "Wut?" she said mouth full of a combination of egg, and toast. She swallowed. "Sorry, I haven't really eaten properly since and I'm starved."

            "Glad to see you back to yourself, Gin." Harry took this time to really survey the students for the first time. He had 45 minuets left before his first class, 3rd year Ravanclaw's. Harry downed 4 more cups of coffee in the prospect.

            Harry sat on the edge of his bed at 10:30 that night, and flopped down backwards arms outstretched. He was beat. The day had gone well, it was just the fact that he had been up until 1:30 in the morning, and his caffeine buzz had warn off at about 3:00. His stomach growled. Harry had skipped lunch to take a little nap on the sofa in his office, but it hadn't helped in the least, if anything it make him more tired, the tease of a short nap mad him long for more. He had also skipped dinner, because of the same reason. He stood up and headed for the kitchens.

            When Harry stepped through the door, he saw Draco, and Neville sitting at the table talking.

            "Hi guys." Harry said by way of greeting. "Long time Neville. How've you been?" He asked as an elf brought him a plate, and began eating.

            "Great Harry. It's wonderful to see you again. Have an enjoyable first day of teaching?" He asked, looking just as tired as Harry did.

            "Oh yes. Other than being extremely tired." He said yawning, and taking a few more bites.

            "I wonder why…" Draco said in mock wonder. "I heard for an elf (Draco glanced at who looked like Dobby) that he saw you coming out of a certain Ms. Weasley's room this morning, looking rather disheveled." He continued arching an eyebrow.

            "You did, did you? Well I assure you nothing happened, we only talked." He said finishing his pate.

            "All night?" Neville piped in.

            "Well, no. Not _all_ night, we both kinda fell asleep." He said blushing even though it was the all out truth.

            "Sure…" Draco said in an accusing voice. "Speaking of relationships, is it true about Ronald and Hermione?" he asked with interest.

            Harry wasn't sure if they wanted anyone to know yet, but said "I'm not sure if I should tell you, but yes."

            "Knew it!" Draco said happily, lightly pounding his fist on the table.

            The three of them spent the next few minuets catching up, and reminiscing, before Harry excused himself to go to bed. Harry left the kitchens with a full belly, and sleepy eyes.

***

Over the next few weeks Harry kept finding himself thinking about Ginny. On one of his 'trips to lala land' He had run head long into Hermione, carrying a rather tall stack of books.

            "Harry!?!?! Watch where you're going would you?!?! She shrieked.

            "Oh. Sorry Hermione I've just been thinking is all." He said picking up the books for her.

            It was Friday after classes and Harry was walking to his room from a get-together with Ron. He was once again thinking about Ginny. There was no use he would have to ask her on a date, or something.

            When Harry arrived in his room, he ascended the stairs to his office in a daze thinking about Ginny. He sat down at his desk to grade some homework, when an owl soared through the open window. It was a note from Ginny. His heart leapt. It read:

_Harry meet me for dinner at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night, at 7:30._

_                        ~Ginny_

Well there it was. Ginny had done it for him, he thought.

 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

A/N: I am so… sorry! This was so… short. One of my shortest, but chapter 12 will be worth it though. REVIEW! All reviewers get a BROWNIE! Also, ill be taking a SHORT break from RtH (what I call my fic for short) not like a long one. It will still be about a week before chapter 12, but I'll be doing a one shot about who else other than H/G. It will be a song fic as well as incorporate 2 original poems I wrote over a year ago. Please read it when its up.

Ps. I was reading this fic the other day. It was about The gang going to Hermione's for Christmas, and Ginny discovers HP fanfiction on day on the net. I didn't add it to my faves on accident. Does anyone know the name of it!?!?!?

Beta Note: Yes, Please review. *In an Authoritive voice* Play close attention. You are getting sleepy, very, very sleepy. You are getting sleepy, very, very sleepy. When I clap my hand you will be under my full control. *Clap* Review!..... Hey Jayme, What should I get them to do now?

Jayme: erm…give us cookies! *clap*


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

A/n: Wow! I'm so pleased with you guys. I've gotten so many new reviews. And I'm now on 7 peoples list. *hands brownies to all reviewers*  So yeah, anywho, I really don't have that much new news, Kristen, my beta did a new fic. Its called No Longer Alone. Her ff.net name is kneh13, go read and review it. Its so… good. So on with chapter 12. I hope you like it and review.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well, unfortunately I own several plot bunnies, if you'd like to take some off my hands let me know.

**Rating: **G (some of you may wonder why I put this. Well…in future chapters it will get pretty PG-13 *evil grin* around chapter 15)****

**Dedicated to: **My best friend, Paula for not laughing at me for writing fanfiction. (she doesn't like HP so I thought she's laugh at me, but I was so…wrong, she actually liked this.)

**Title: **The Plan

The next morning Harry awoke excited for the day. Not only was he going to have dinner with Ginny but the first Quidditch match of the season was scheduled at 11:00 am.

He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat down. "Damn!" he said softly. _"no Ginny."_ He thought. He was beginning to worry about her again. The first few days after her emotional confession were fine. She seemed back to her old self. But for about a week, he'd seen about as much of her, if not less than before. He was very glad to be seeing her tonight.

As he entered the hall the saw it was decorated in the colors of the teams playing. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There were green and silver banners everywhere. Along with blue and black ones. There was a buzz of excitement running through the school that only a Quidditch match could bring

During breakfast Harry talked to Ron about the possible outcome of the match.

"I definitely think Ravenclaw has a good chance. But I can't deny Slytherin's not bad either." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry said surveying the two house tables. "I guess I'll always be bias against Slytherin. Although Draco has _tried _to smooth them out." He continued turning back to his breakfast.

Harry sat with Hermione and Draco in the stands. Harry couldn't find Ginny. Apparently she hadn't come to the match. Harry had asked Draco where Evalynn was and he had replied that she had to tend to some Hufflepuffs in the hospital with that were injured during there Quidditch practice.

As Harry watched the players come out on the field he realized how much he missed playing Quidditch. The only flying he had done lately were for his missions while he was an Auror. His Firebolt 5000 was beginning to attract dust. He watched Ron flying around the pitch. He was in ecstasy. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione look lovingly up at him.

The match was close. Very close. Right as the snitch was caught another goal was scored by Slytherin. Considering it didn't matter, Ron counted it toward the Slytherin's. Ravenclaw had caught the snitch and had been ahead by only 10 points before.

Just watching the match tired Harry out. He entered the Great Hall for lunch hoping Ginny had decided to join them. When he saw her chair still vacant he said "Damn it." Just a little to loudly, because a group of 2nd year girls giggled and moved away. He turned and walked out of the hall, having decided to skip lunch. He thought a nap would do him some good.

Harry awoke from his nap refreshed. He showered and changed. He as careful what to pick out to wear. He wanted to impress her. Not entirely sure why, but he did. In the end he picked the same pair of khaki trousers that he had worn the day of the meeting when he had found out about Ron and Hermione teaching as well. He also chose a emerald green shirt, Mrs. Weasley had gotten him. She thought it extenuated his eyes.

Harry entered The Three Broomsticks, precisely at 7:30, as planed. He saw Ginny sitting in a booth in the back. She was sitting with her back to the wall and her knees up at her chest. She was resting her chin on her knees, as well as hugging them. He walked swiftly across the room to sit across from her.

"Hullo Gin." He said worriedly seeing the look on her face.

She moved to sit correctly in the booth. She looked in his eyes for a fleeting moment before laying her forehead on the table and extending her arms out to him, wrists up. There were fresh scars there.

"Ginny." Was all he could muster. As he took her wrists in his hands. _"She didn't jerk them away" _he thought, _"we're making headway."_ "I thought we were over this?" he said aloud.

"I'm in trouble Harry, big trouble. I didn't know who else to turn to." She sobbed quietly into the table.

"You know you can always come to me Ginny. I'm here for you. Always." He said trying to comfort her.

"It's horrible Harry, just awful, I don't know what I'm g…g…ganna do." She wept.

"Come on Ginny. It can't be that bad. Can it?" He said stroking her hair, her forehead still on the table.

"But it is Harry. It is!" she cried.

"Tell me Ginny. I'll help you." He said truthfully.

She sobbed quietly for a few moments, then gathered her self enough to speak. "Harry…I… I…I'm p…pregnant." She said before continuing to sob.

"Oh Ginny." Was all he could say. He kissed the top of her head, and caressed her cheek, trying to comfort her. "When did you find out?" He asked.

"A week ago today." She said

She was silent for a while. "What am I going to do, Harry?" She asked looking up at him, tears streaming down her face.

He wiped them away with is thumbs, but was silent, then said, "I dunno. Why don't you tell them the truth Gin?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want them to know." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

_"Ok." _He thought.

"Everyone knows I don't have a boyfriend, let alone married!" she exclaimed. "and I don't want people to think I'm some slag who shagged some stranger." She said more calmly. "I just don't know what I'm ganna do Harry, honestly…I don't."

They were both silent. Then she spoke again. "I can't deal with this Harry. I…I…" but she didn't finish she just cried.

"What about an abortion?" Harry asked hating even the thought, but it was a suggestion.

"What you mean where some quack doctor kills your baby and sucks it out of you with a tube? Are you nuts? No way." She said glumly.

"What about adoption?" He asked.

"No…no…I want to keep it. It's mine after all, but I just don't know what to tell people. Especially my family." She said taking a deep breath. "I have to think about this calmly."

Harry took her hands in his. He had been thinking for the last several moments and was brought back to reality by a glass breaking on the other side of the room.

"I have an idea Gin." He said deciding to suggest it.

"Yeah?" she stated hopefully.

"Ok, well…you can't be that far along so you won't show for quite a while…" he explained.

"Yeah? So?" She said impatiently.

"So…I'll…We'll say I'm the father and we can start doing 'being together' stuff in public, and the like." He suggested.

"No. Harry, I can't have to sacrifice so much for me." She said glumly.

"Honestly Ginny, I won't be sacrificing a thing. I would give anything to beat the shit out of that muggle for what he did to you. I've dreamt about it several times." He explained.

"Harry I don't think we could pull it off. I mean first off Ron will kill you, as well as my other brothers, and my Mum, and Dad. And second…" But she couldn't finish. He had put a finger to her lips.

"Ginny it will work out. I promise. I'm not 100% sure how, but it will. Trust me." He said.

Ginny sighed. She was obviously exhausted. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Alright. But we have to be convincing, before I start to show.

They left The Three Broomsticks together not having eaten a thing. They entered the school together and Harry walked Ginny to her room from the passage. He turned to her, and leaned it and kissed her on the lips. It scared her at first. She hadn't been expecting it, no one was around, but the relaxed and kissed back slightly.

"Just practicing." He said with a sly grin.

_"Maybe this wont be so bad." _she thought.

_"Honestly I won't be sacrificing a thing."_ Harry repeated in his head

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,

A/n: wow! I wrote this in one sitting! The time is _once y cinco pm _(that Spanish for 11:05 pm, we learned how to tell time in Spanish to today in my Spanish class.) your reviews really helped my motivation. So anywho…this chapter is key to the rest of the story, it builds entirely on this chapter…I think. Lol. So anyway…I'm off to send this to Kristen, and then bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Self Confessions

A/n: Holy Hogwarts!  Once again, I'm so proud of you guys.  All of your reviews are wonderful.  I have 40 now!  At the bottom of this chapter I'm ganna do some review responses.  I also took some time out of my Algebra II class (hehe!) the other day to plot out the rest of the story.  So I think I know where I'm going with this. So anyways on with the story!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter!  No matter how hard I kick and scream I still can't get Harry to be mine (and trust me I've tried!)

**Rating:** G (lots of fluff here!)

**Dedicated to:** erm…Kristen!  My loverly beta, for dedicating her No Longer Alone to me!  *huggles*

**Title: **Self Confessions

Ginny entered her room in a slight daze.  She was sick with worry, but Harry Potter had just kissed her!  Suddenly she had feelings she hadn't has since her 4th year at Hogwarts.  The feeling she used to get when she thought about him, she smiled to herself as she lay on her bed.  She put a hand on her still flat stomach thinking about what Harry had said.  He wanted to 'be the father of her baby' so to speak.  Why would Harry Potter of all people want to help her?  She had no idea.

Ginny felt comforted by the thought of Harry.  It seemed he could make her spill ever thing she kept hidden inside her.  She lifted her shirt up to revile her stomach, and rubbed her palm over it.  She felt sick at the thought of some strange muggle man's baby growing insider her, and that he had been 'her first'.  A tear trickled down her face.

She was angry.  She was sick of crying.  She wasn't going to cry over this anymore.  She wasn't going to make herself suffer any more than she already had.  She thought to herself that, she was starting over.  She had a child on the way, and she had Harry.  Ginny then had a sinking in her stomach.  No, she didn't have Harry.  This was a fake relationship.  He did it because he felt sorry for her.  She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her.  But all the same, she felt happy with him, and safe.  She always had.  He was the last one she would have thought to turn to though. 

Hermione would have been her first choice but Hermione would have made her report it, and Ginny just wanted to forget it, pretend it hadn't happened.  She knew this was a mistake, but it was to late now.  She would _never_ have told Ron.  He would have gone nuts, tried to hunt him down, and hex him, probably landing him in Azkaban.  In fact, she was surprised Harry hadn't tried to do the same.  However, he had always had more common sense and control over his temper (excluding 5th year of course) than Ron did.

The last thought she had before drifting of to sleep was how good a pineapple, banana, and anchovy pizza sounded.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Harry walked to his room, not fully aware of what he had just done. He had kissed Ginny Weasley. As he entered his bedroom he sat of the sofa at the end of the bed. Apparently the houself's had been into tidy up, his clothes that were once strewn upon the floor were now laundered and folded neatly on the end of his, now immaculately made bed, the fire was blazing in its grate.

He couldn't believe what he had just suggested to her. Him? Be a father. What was he thinking.

Suddenly he realized what he couldn't for the first part of the year. He like Ginny. As far more than a friend. But he didn't now know to tell her. She had been through so much already in such a short amount of time, could she take finding out Harry had fallen for her?

Harry sat back against the sofa and thought about how right that kiss felt, and that she thought it was only a fake kiss. That he was only pretending for her sake. But really he tried to put as much reality behind it was possible, with out scaring her off. _She needs time_, he told himself.

_Maybe she doesn't even feel the same way_, mused his inner monolog. He knew when she was younger she like him quite a bit, but this was almost 10 years later. Plus he knew she lost interest, (or hope) during his 5th year. This got him down a bit, but decided to see where things went with this. He pulled himself up off the sofa and undressed. He put his clean clothes away, and climbed into bed. That night he had an awful dream about Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Harry was on his way to breakfast the next morning. He met Ginny as she came out of her little piece of Hogwarts.

" 'Morning Gin." Harry said sleepily.

"Good morning Harry." She said cheerily but obviously tired.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and slid it down her sleeveless arm to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Sleep well?" He asked stupidly.

"Honestly, not really. Nightmares. You?" She replied trying to avoid the subject.

"The same. What were yours about, if you don't mind me asking Miss Weasley." He asked taking his hand out of hers and draping it around her shoulder.

This gesture pained her. She knew he was faking this display of affection, but it felt so right, that she couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder. "Tom." She said simply. "You?"

"Surprisingly enough, I dreamt about the Chamber as well, only it was me not being in time to save you." He said, his heart sinking. He really loved walking with her like this, but he knew it was only show.

Harry heard voiced down the all they had just passed, and pulled Ginny into an empty classroom nearby.

"Harry what are we doing?" Ginny protested.

"It's Ron. Just play along, I think Hermione's with him too." He said hushing her inquires with a deep kiss that at first she didn't return. Then Harry positioned them so Ron and Hermione were sure to see them. Finally Ginny understood what was going one, knowing what Ron's reaction would be and melted into Harry's all-to-real kiss, and returning it. She wrapped a leg around Harry's waist as she heard the voices getting louder and the footsteps closer. Harry prayed he could control himself, the chamber wasn't the _only_ thing he dreamt about.

Harry cautiously slid one hand under her shirt and touched her stomach. She flinched, having a slight flash back to that ally in London, then remembering this was Harry and he would never hurt her. He rubbed his hand up her side, when they both heard the voices, and foot steps stop abruptly out side the door, it opened.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my sister!" Ron said shocked.

"RON!" was all Hermione said, smacking his arm.

They pulled apart. Harry was very relieved he kept his cool. He was about to speak when Ginny spoke instead.

"like it's any of your business Ronald!" she said heatedly, her hair a little disheveled.

"It bloody well is my business if my best mate is trying to get into my sisters knickers!" Ron retorted, Hermione was quite.

"Ronald Weasley! I am 21 years old! I can handle myself! Plus, did you ever think I, your sweet, innocent little sister, might be trying to get into _his_ knickers!" she said gesturing toward Harry.

Ron was dumbfounded. He still looked murderous, but then is face softened. "Sorry Gin. Harry." He said nodding to each of them. "It's just I didn't expect to find out you guys were seeing each other this way." He continued, suddenly very interested in his shoes. "you guys are together right? You'd never break her heart, would you mate?" He asked looking Harry in the eye.

"Never." Harry said, once again draping an arm around Ginny.

"Ron what do you think I am, some scarlet woman? I don't go around just snogging guys I'm not with." She said rather offended, but touched deeply by what Harry had said. 

"Sorry Gin. It's just it was kind of a shocker to walk passed an empty room and see my little sister, and best mate practically shagging in plain view." Ron said apologetically.

At this both Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Well, I guess 'Moine and I will see you at breakfast in a few?" He asked smiling.

"Sure thing bro." Ginny replied at the same time Harry said "definitely."

            Ron left the room, hand in hand with Hermione.

            When they were out of earshot both Harry, and Ginny burst out laughing. Suddenly Harry thought he ought to apologizes.

            "Um..Sorry Ginny." He said looking at the floor

            "What for?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

            "For kissing you like that, I shouldn't have done that until I knew you were ready." He said.

            "Oh. Well, I thought about that, while I was yelling at Ron. Maybe that's what I needed. You know, to know not ever guy that touches me is ganna hurt me." She said taking his hand.

            Harry understood. "So _you_ were trying to get into _my_ kickers, eh Red?" he said jokingly.

            "Oh you be quite." She said lightly slapping his arm.

            Harry could definitely get used to this, and he would _have_ to tell her how he really felt. The thought that her feelings might not be real hurt him immensely. But how?

            Ginny was thinking the same thing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/n: ok well, this chapter even surprised me. I was ganna write what I had in my notebook but my fingers wouldn't listen! so this was the result of my disobedient fingers. Umm…chapter 14 should be up soon. Its probably ganna be my written chapter 13 and 14 combined so as not to through me off. I also have to tell you the whole Ginny getting into Harry's kickers inst my idea, I wish it was, but its JillyWillyBean's idea. In hers story The Very Secret Diary of Virginia A Weasley, that line (or something like it) comes up. So thanks bunches to her! So anyway….Here is Kristen' beta note, and some review replies:

Beta note: I wonder who will say they like the other first. Even I don't know and I know the plot. Cool Chapter Jayme. I for one can't wait for more.

PonyLuvrGirl- you are my most loyal reviewer (other than my beta but she doesn't count, lol) and your encouragement has really kept me going. Thanks soooo much!

saima (too lazy to log in)- yes I am evil. Thank you. Lol. Are you happy you found out what is wrong with Ginny? I know its bad but obviously she gets over it….or does she. IM NOT TELLING!

Kelly- I thought about her having a total mental break down, but its in cannon. You know with the whole slitting wrists attempts. I just didn't feel like writing that, do depressing. And yes, my beta is the best! I don't deserve her!

SummerRaven- yes. I know I should have gone more, but then I wouldn't be evil! Lol. I'm glad my writing had you so excited.

Mirengard- yes. I do realize a lot of fics are all fluff. And it sorta bothers me, but I still like and read those, and my next one my be all fluff, to make up for the stress of this on. Although rape is a VERY serious thing I don't think I handled it enough, but I didn't wanna dwell on it.

Darcy16- 11th grad isn't _that_ bad. Just the last few weeks have been. I compared it to the 5th year at Hogwarts, because I have the MEAP (Michigan education assessment program) coming up (it's a test to test the teachers, that the students take, go figure) and its sorta like the OWLs.


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

A/n: Ok well I hope you guys liked chapter 13. I was just off the top of my head and I usually don't work that way. I have a note book that I write my chapters down in, and when I type them I add stuff, and change stuff. Ok so here is chapter 14. It's the original 13 & 14 combined!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be filthy rich, but considering I only have about $755 in the bank, apparently I do _not own him. Although I can still dream, can't I?_

**Rating**: G

**Dedicated to**: JillyWillyBean. (I doubt she reads this but its still nice.) I got my line about the knickers from last chapter from her fic, and I thought she needed proper recognition.

**Title:** Confessions

            They continued small displays off affection here and there, or the next few weeks. Eventually the entire school found out. Harry even swore he saw Dumbledore give them a wink as he passed them in that hall hand in hand. But still at the same time both felt very sad, that they thought the other was only faking affection.

            For the last few days, however he had been thinking, _what the hell am I doing? Am I ready to be a father?_ He was getting very sick of fighting with himself.

            Ginny seemed happy, thought. For all she had been through she held her head high, as she had before, but now with Harry by her side, she felt even better. She had mentioned there 'relationship' casually in a letter home and Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic, and according to her so was Mr. Weasley. She hadn't told them she was pregnant, as was the plan.

            Harry felt very bad about  the fact that Ginny might not feel the same way, but he kept it up because he loved being in her presents, it made everything seem ok. No matter what.

            Then it hit him. In the middle of teaching the 3rd years that wolfs bane has _no_ effect on Werewolves what so ever. He was thinking about Ginny, (which had nothing to do with Werewolves) and where he should ask her to dinner the next evening. _He loved her._ He not only liked her but he _loved _her. He couldn't imagine life without her now. And he _had_ to tell her and soon.  That's why he had wanted to help he so badly. He hadn't known it, at the time. That's why it felt so good to be around her. _Tonight at dinner, _he thought to himself as the bell to end classes rang. 

            He was about to go find Ginny to invite her out to dinner when an owl swooped down and dropped a note on the desk.

Harry, get ter St. Mungo's! Olympe havin' the baby!

Hagrid.

            Harry was in St. Mungo's before you could say Hogwarts. He asked the Healer at the desk where he could find Hagrid and Olympe. She told him they were still in the delivery room, but the others were waiting in the  recovery room.

            Harry found his way to the room the lady Healer had directed him to, and found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Evalynn, and Dumbledore waiting in the room. When he entered he was greeted by everyone. 

            They waited, and waited, for close to two hours. Dumbledore took his funny watch out of the inside pocket of his robes.

            "I'm terribly sorry everyone, but I must be off. Tell Hagrid I'm sorry and my best wishes. I'll come see them later, would you Draco?" He asked looking rather disappointed.

            "Sure thing!" Draco replied.

            With a small pop Dumbledore disapperated.

            Suddenly the door was flung open and a towering Hagrid came pushing Olympe in a wheelchair to the oversized bed.

            "It's a girl!" He exclaimed, as a he helped his wife into bed, taking the bundle of pink blankets from her.

            "I'd like to introduce you all ter Kyria Annabelle Hagrid." He said beaming.

            Everyone took turns holding Kyria and when it was Harry's turn to hold her he was scared out of is mind. Ginny stepped closer to him.

            "Harry." She said quietly. "What if I'm not a good mother?" He could tell she wanted an answer.

            To stall he played 'coo-chi-coo with Kyria. Which Ginny thought was adorable "Ginny. You'll be great. After all you learnt from the best didn't you?" He said tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "Can I hold her now?" she asked fearfully.

            He handed Kyria over to her. Immediately Kyria looked at home. She placed her head on Ginny's breast and Harry suddenly found himself wondering if they were as soft as they looked. He shook himself back to reality and excused himself to the loo.

            When he arrived in the loo he splashed water on his face. _Come on Harry snap out of it. You're ganna go nutters if you don't tell her soon._ He stood there thinking for a short while when I realized what he had to do.

            Harry arrived back at the room and everyone was saying there goodbyes to the new parents. 

            As they were leaving, Harry walked up beside Ginny, "Could I interest a certain young lady in dinner, here in London?" He asked slipping his hand into hers.

            "If that certain young lady happens to be me, then yes. If not, kindly remove your hand from mine." She joked.

            They entered a small restaurant down the street from St. Mungo's. They were immediately seated, and ordered. Harry had insisted that they sit on the deck even though the sun was beginning to set (which was one of the reasons why).

            "This is beautiful." Ginny said looking up at the stars that were starting to show in the pinkish/purple sky.

            Then they both spoke at the exact same time. Harry said, "Ginny, I gotta tell you something." And Ginny said "Harry, I gatta tell you something."

            "You first Harry." She said with a nervous laugh.

            "No, no. Ladies first." He said in the same nervous tone. This was it.

            "Ok, well.." She started. "Well I've been thinking. You know, about the future. And I don't know how this 'being together' thing is ganna work after my baby's born." She said suddenly interested in the patters on the cutlery. "We can't keep this up forever, Harry. You have to live your life. We have to stage a kind of break up." She said rather sadly.

            "No we don't." Harry protested.

            "Yes, Harry. We do. You have to live you life, there is someone out there you really truly love and you need to find her rather than trying to help me."

            "But Ginny, I've already found her." He said holding back a grin.

            "See Harry, you'll…" But she didn't get a chance to finish because Harry had leaned over the table and kissed her.

            "Ginny its you. I love you. I realize now that I have all year." He said sitting back down, and smiling.

            Ginny was in shock. Had she heard right? He _loved_ her? She sat there quite for a while until a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

            "You don't have to love me back, Gin. It's ok. I just had to get it off my chest." He said as he cursed himself. This was not going well.

            "Harry…I…I…love you too." She said sniffing.

            "Then why are you crying?" He asked, putting his hand on hers on the table.

            "Because Harry, no one has ever told me they loved me before. Other than family, but that doesn't count."

            "Well that amazes me. You, Virginia Marie Weasley are beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and pretty goddamn sexy when you look at me like that." He said with passion.

            Ginny was laughing now. It was surreal to her. Her dream had come true.

            Then the waitress brought them there food.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/n: wowies! I'm feeling Muy genorosa (very generous, in Spanish) this week. Two chapters! I hope you like them. So anyway…I think I had them admit there love kinda soon, but I didn't wanna deal with all the mushy gushy crap that would be in the middle, sorry if you wanted that. Also REVIEW! One of the reasons I usually don't do two so close together is because people don't review. (and extra happy bonus points aka: dedications to those who review both!)


	15. Chapter 15: Telling

A/n: wow, um…I was just watching Law & Order Special Victims Unit and it was about a rape, and I realized I have totally down played the severity of it, and I'd really like to apologize for that. The show almost made me cry, but made me more angry than anything.

Bloody hell! This morning I had 48 review. I just checked and I have 63!!!!! Huggles to all my reviewers "break out the blender we're having margaritas!"

Ps. There is a major time jump here. Last chapter was in like early October, and now is mid to end December.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

**Disclaimer**: I'm not JKR. If I was I would be thinking of ways to torture Malfoy, or better yet, Voldemort. Oh, wait, I can do that as a lowly fic writer too! *dreamy look in eyes*

**Rating: **PG-13, *snogging* ( :D )

**Dedicated to**: SillyGillie! For reviewing 12 times!!!! You have no idea how much better that made me feel!!!! (I'm sick as a dog!!!) *huggles*

**Chapter 15:** Telling

            Winter had come to Hogwarts, and the smell of Christmas in the air. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all going back to the Burrow for the festivities.

            Harry was growing increasingly excited to see the rest of the Weasley clan, as the last day of term came to a close. He was also growing very nervous, he and Ginny had decided to tell everyone about the baby at Christmas dinner.

            The bell rang to end classes, and all the students filed out into the halls. As he was packing his back to head to Ginny's classroom to say hullo, she appeared in his doorway.

            "Hey there beautiful." He said looking her up and down.

            "Hey yourself handsome." She said in return.

            "Look Harry, I'm really tired, and not feeling very well. I'm going to my room to lie down for a while, but I wanted to ask you what time you wanted to go to the Burrow tomorrow, in case I didn't see you at dinner." She asked, Harry realizing she did look rather tired, and ill.

            "Oh. Um…Well I still have some things to pack, and I would like to get some of these practice OWL essays graded before leaving. Say…3:00?

            Just them Draco appeared in the door way.

            "Glad I found you two." He said leaning against the door frame, as Ginny went to give him a hug, they embraced and Harry felt the slightest pang of jealously but reminded himself she was _his_ girlfriend. "Well before I'm off to meet Evalynn for dinner. I wanted to ask you if you'd care to join up for dinner on the 24th, somewhere in London? Ron and Hermione have already accepted." He asked, checking his watch.

            The couple looked at each other. "You thought you had to ask, Draco?" Ginny said chucking.

            "We'd love to mate." Harry confirmed smiling.

            "Lovely. " Draco replied. "Evalynn and I will owl you with the time and place. We still have to work things out with her family." He continued.

            "All the way in America?" Ginny asked.

            "Blimey Draco, she really must be something if you're going to meet her family." Harry said kind of shocked.

            "Yeah." Draco half whispered, getting a glazed over look in his eye. "She really is special. She wanted to show me America, and I want to show her more of Europe. Mainly England, but I think I'll take her to Germany and France as well. What do you think about Switzerland?" He asked looking from Harry to Ginny.

            "Sounds very romantic." Ginny replied, grinning.

            "Very." Harry said.

            "All right then, I'll let you know when we know, and I'll see you soon." Draco said saying goodbye and turning to leaving the couple, but turning and looking at Ginny. "Are you alright Ginny? You look pale." He said looking concerned.

            "Uh…" Ginny stammered. "Uh…yeah, just a bit tiered, is all." She lied. She was feeling rather nauseous.

            "You sure?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded. Harry to noticed so looked even more pale than she did when she had first come into the room. "Ok. Well you go lay down, get some rest." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "In your own room, I might add." He said with a grin. "Keep your hands off her, Potter. She doesn't feel well." He continued in the mock contempt they often joked with

            Harry laughed as well. But Draco had nothing to worry about. He hadn't laid a hand on her since they 'snogging' session Ron and Hermione walked in on. "I wouldn't dream of it." Harry said taking Ginny's hand. "Not that it would be any of _your_ business if I did" Harry said in the same contemptuous tone, then laughed.

            Draco said goodbye again and left.

            Suddenly Ginny grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. She ran out of Harry's classroom and down the deserted hall. She ran through the archway to the girls toilets and around the bend. 

            He had gone to the parenting classes at St. Mungo's together so he new all about morning sickness, but this didn't seem like morning sickness at all. She was never in this much pain.

She yanked open the door to the nearest stall and locked it behind her. As he knocked on the stall door she heard her retch several times into the toilet.

            Harry heard a flush and Ginny crying. She immerged looking paler and weak.

            "Ginny!" Harry said catching her as she swayed a little. "Ginny. What's wrong. Do you need to see Poppy?" He asked placing a hand on her stomach that was beginning to show. She shook her head in response to indicate no.

            "Do you wanna go back to your room Gin.?" He asked tucking some stray hair from her pony tail behind her ear. She nodded.

            He put her arm around his shoulder and they walked to her room. Luckily they didn't meet anyone along the way. He helped her into her bed and under the covers. Harry sat in a chair at the edge of her bed, caressing her hair.

            "Ginny? Are you sure you shouldn't see Poppy, or  Evalynn?" He asked again.

            She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the slight curve of her hardening stomach. "No. I'm just a bit nauseous, is all. I'll be ok." She said keeping her eyes closed.

            "Do you think it wise to go to the Burrow tomorrow?" Harry asked worried, but he wanted to go so badly, this would be his first normal Christmas, in years.

            Ginny sat up in her bed, and took his hand. "Harry would you quite worrying, please? I'll be fine in a little bit." She said before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips which he returned. Oh how she drove him crazy.

            Harry smiled as they parted. "Yes ma'am." He said laughing as he saluted her.

            Ginny gave a big yawn a few minuets later before falling asleep. Harry stayed and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. He gave her a peck on the cheek as he left to get some dinner.

            The next day Harry and Ginny didn't see each other until it was time to leave, both having a lot of stuff they had to do before leaving.

            Harry arrived at Ginny's passage door at exactly 3:00 and knocked. She told him it was ok to enter.

            As he entered he didn't see any sign of Ginny. Just then the door to her bathroom opened and she came out. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and read striped tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

            "Ginny you look wonderful." He said in wonder.

            "Harry are you mad? I'm just in my comfiest clothes." She said modestly, blushing.

            "I know," he said grinning. "you're always beautiful." He said embracing her.

            "Oh you." She said lightly slapping his arm, "Are you trying for brownie points or something?" She said smiling

            "Did it work?"

            "Yup."

            "How are you feeling? You didn't sick again after I left did you?" Harry asked compassionately.

            "No. I feel just fine." She lied. As a matter of fact she had been vomiting all morning, and had been just as he entered.

            "Right then. Shall we go then?" He asked happy she was feeling better, but she still seemed a little pale.

            "Sure thing." she said grabbing her bag.

            "I don't think so. Let me get that." He said taking it from her, and picking his up as well.

            They walked out to the rout iron gates, hand in hand and stepped out side them, and apperated to the Burrow.

            When they arrived Mrs. Weasley immediately started fussing over them. Especially Harry who she hadn't seen for a little more than 2 years. She pulled him into a hug that was suffocating him.

            "Um….mum. I think Harry needs to breath." Ginny said tapping her mother on the shoulder.

            "Oh yes. Sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley said brushing Harry's clothes off.

            They had a splendid afternoon. Ron and Hermione were the last to show at 4:30. And dinner commenced sonly after. They all listened to Charlie's stories of Dragons, and Bill's stories of mummies and cures breakers. Mr. Weasley had discovered the muggle object of a Vacuum and raved about it for a while. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand hated it. She refused to use it when cleaning.

            Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (to the great protests of Mrs. Weasley) cleared the table and served up the desert. Soon after everyone was finished Mrs. Weasley sent everyone off to bed. Ron had said "Mum, what are me 10?" but she ignored him as she started charming the dishes to wash, dry, and put themselves away, and shooed them upstairs.

            Harry immerged from the bathroom after washing his face, and brushing his teeth. Ginny ran past him and shut the door. Harry heard her retch a few times and flushing. She came out and sat on the bed just as Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

            "What's going on. I heard someone being sick." She said looking from Harry to Ginny.

            Ginny gave Harry a pleading look. "Oh." He said trying to put a pained expression on his face. "Um…its nothing Mrs. Weasley. It was me. I don't think the cobbler agreed with me." He quickly lied.

            "Oh Harry dear come with me. I've got the perfect thing for that." She took him by the shoulder, and led him out of the room. "He'll be back in a jiff Gin." She said over her shoulder to Ginny.

            Mrs. Weasley led him down to the kitchen. She fixed a potion while she took his temperature with her wand.

            "No fever. That's good. Now take this it will settle your stomach." She said hading him a glass of deep blue colored liquid. He drank it. It tasted like blueberries.

            When he reentered Ginny room, she was sitting at her vanity brushing her fiery red hair. She stopped when she saw him. "Thanks." She said. Putting the brush down on the table top.

            "No problem. But how long have you been getting ill for?" He asked sitting on the bed.

            Ginny sighed. "About 2 months." She said looking at the floor.

            "Ginny!" He exclaimed. "That's over half your pregnancy." He said keeping his voice down. "I want you to go see Poppy, or Evalynn as soon as we get back. Promise me. Everyone will know my then anyway."

            "Ok. I promise." She said sleepily.

            They lay on the bed, a few inches apart. They had never shared a bed before. As a matter of fact neither of them had ever shared a bed with anyone before.

            "Harry I'm not ganna bite." Ginny said smiling.

            "Oh right." Harry said, moving closer to her.

            She lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. He played with a lock of her hair for a while before they both drifted off to sleep peacefully. Harry's last thoughts were about their baby. He wondered if he would have a son or daughter.

            Harry awoke to Ginny sitting bolt upright and starting to cry.

            "Ginny!" He said scared "what's wrong?"

            "N…Nothing Harry." Just a dream." She replied lamely.

            "Ginny. That didn't work before, and it's not ganna work now. So tell me" He said moving her hands away from her face.

            "I dreamt about…h...him." She sobbed. "I relived that night all over again."

            "Oh Ginny." He said putting both arms around her.

            "Coming out of the pub. Him putting the gun to my back. Pulling me into the ally. Pushing me against the wall…r…r…raping me." She sobbed harder into his bare shoulder. She took a deep breath and continued. "I've dreamt of it before but not in that much detail. It was so real Harry. I felt so dirty after words. And I do now too." She got up and went into the bathroom. "I'll be back in a few." She said as he heard the water running.

            When she came back she had expected Harry to be sleeping. But he was wide awake waiting for her. She climbed back into bed and laid her head back on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Virginia Weasley." He said with so much love and admiration a shiver ran through them both.

            "I love you to Harry Potter." She said as she drifted off to sleep again. Harry battled sleep, but it finally won as he drifted back to sleep, with Ginny in his arms.

            Harry awoke the morning of the 24th. Ginny was still asleep. He got out of bed and stood at the window. Snow was falling, and all of the country side had been coated with a thick white blanket. He stood there a while watching the snow fall in random patterns.

            Ginny stirred. He turned to look at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked She had been sick twice the night before.

            "Just fine." She said stretching and yawning, as she got up off the bed.

            Harry's mouth went dry. He could just see the smallest piece of fabric that told him she was wearing light blue knickers under that dead sexy pink nightie she had donned the previous evening, that happed to be riding just a little to high up her thigh.

            She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away. "Morning Harry." She said dreamily.

            She kissed him again, this time longer than they had ever kissed before. All Harry's thought processes stopped, fore she had just run her tongue across his lips demanding entrance.

            He happily obliged, wondering what had gotten into her. That thought was driven from his mind as _she_ backed _him_ against the wall.

            Harry dreamt of this moment for months, to be this close to her. Before when they were close it never seemed enough. But he hadn't wanted to rush her, she had been through so much.

            She then began to run her hands though his already messy hair. He moved his hands down along her sides and rested then on her hips. As he got a little braver he kissed along her jaw and up to her ear, and began to nibble on it. Hoping against hope that he wasn't moving to fast for her.

            He was answered when she arched her neck to give him better access, letting out a low groan. He moved his hands from her hips around to her bum. Her hands moved from his hair to his back and bum as well, both exploring.

            He moved his hands up her back under her nightie and around to her ribs. There was a sharp intake for breath from her as he bravely brazed his hands over her breasts. He paused for a moment. There was a positive sign for him to keep going as she kissed him full on the mouth again.

            He brushed his thumbs over her breasts again and she let out another low groan from the back of her throat. Harry knew he was going to have to quite soon, things couldn't happen like this. It had to be special with flowers and wine, and music.

            Suddenly the door bust open, "Harry, Gin. Mum says come downstairs, breakfast is…" It was Ron. "Bloody hell." He said closing his eyes. "Sorry mate, sis. But mum says breakfast is ready." He turned at walked out of the room muttering, "I didn't need to see that, I _really_ didn't need to see that." As we walked back down the hall.

Well there it was. He'd have to thank Ron for stopping him someday. Ginny started laughing. So did Harry.

"I think he's ganna need some serious therapy after seeing his best mate feeling up his little sister for the second time." She laughed.

"Yeah. Ron has some bad bloody timing. Doesn't he?" Harry chuckled.

As they dressed Harry asked her, "So what was that all about? We've never been like that before." He was nervous.

"Well. That night I had the flash back, of…of…well…him." She started.

"Umhumm" Harry said.

"Well I was thinking. What if you tired to kiss me. Like a _real_ kiss and I totally freaked out and started crying. I didn't want that. And I had to prove to my self that just because _he_ hurt me doesn't mean you will." She finished.

After breakfast they Weasley's plus Harry, and Hermione, decorated the Burrow inside and out. Fred and George came back with a huge tree. They family spent the afternoon trying to cover the entire tree, by the time they were done every box of ornaments was empty and Mr. Weasley levitated the star to the top.

The atmosphere in the Burrow reminded Harry of the first and only Christmas he had had with Sirius.  He became down for a while until Hermione asked him what was wrong and he told her.

"Harry. Sirius loved you. He would never want you to spend you holiday brooding over him." Hermione said. Harry understood and snapped out of it.

That evening Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to London to have dinner with Draco and Evalynn.

The couple told them all about America. Draco raved about New York City. "It's just like London only cooler." He had said ecstatic.

They had gone to Evalynn's home town, which happened to be in the state of Michigan. A small town called Grand Haven. Her parents are divorced and hasn't seen her _real_ father since she was 15. He attended Salem School of Sorcery, in Salem Massachusetts. Draco explained all of this very excitedly. He really liked her family, and America.

They had all arrived back at the Burrow late. Ginny went right up to bed, but Harry took a shower and finished wrapping some last minuet gifts that had escaped his and Ginny's 'wrapping party' earlier that day. When he'd finished he piled them in his arms and carried them downstairs to the tree. As Harry entered the living room. He saw Ron sitting on the sofa holding a small wrapped box in his hands, staring at it..

" 'lo mate" Harry said putting each gift in its own spot.

Ron started. "Huh? Oh, hullo Harry."

"What's up?"  Harry asked cocking his head to one side, continuing to randomly place gifts around the tree.

"Oh um…" He was silent for a while. "Just thinking." Ron finally replied.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Apparently coming to a very hard decision he put the small box in the back of the tree under all the others. With a grin Ron said, "you'll find out soon enough" Ron went back upstairs and called "night mate" from the top.

Harry at for a while in Ron's vacant spot. Thinking. Not about much. Ginny, the baby, the future. The grandfather clock stuck 2 am and Harry went back to bed.

Harry was awaked the next morning by running feet in the hall. Anabell and Gregory were running in and waking everyone from their beds.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry! Wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" they yelled as the jumped on the bed to wake them

_Uncle_ Harry? He thought. He like the sound of that.

At the Burrow everyone stays in their pajamas on Christmas so Harry, and Ginny donned house coats and slippers, before they went down to join the family.

Mr. Weasley was making breakfast. (which was yet another Weasley Christmas tradition) and Anabell and Gregory were at the tree shaking their presents (as all children their age do)

As they ate the delicious breakfast Mr. Weasley had prepared Ron looked nervous.

"Wow! Thanks Mum, Dad!" Gregory said unwrapping a Firebolt 5000. All the guys at school are ganna be so jealous of me! Can I have a go!?!?!? PLEASE!!!!" He begged. 

"later this after noon Greg. We can all have a broom ride" Bill said hugging his son. 

"This is so wicked Greg" Anabell said.

"Then you might like this Ann." Her mother Opal said handing her a package.

"Wicked mum!!! Dad! This is the coolest!" Anabell said unwrapping the same broom. "Wow! It's even got my name engraved in the handle!" She exclaimed.

There was one gift left. It was the small box Ron and been thinking over last night. Ron picked it up, and began unwrapping it.

"Hey you little thief" Hermione said. "Its addressed to me from you. You daft…" She yanked it from him grinning and laughing. She unwrapped a black velvet box and opened it. While she was unwrapping it she didn't notice Ron get down on one knee. 

When the box was fully opened she was a ring. A sliver band with a diamond in the center and two small sapphires on either side of it.

Hermione looked up at him seeing him there on his knee madder her start to cry.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Would you make me the happiest, and luckiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked taking the ring and placing in on her finger.

"Yes." Was all she could muster through her tears.

Everyone was in shock. '_That's what he was thinking about'_  was all Harry could think. But happiness for his two best friends was swelling inside him.

The day passed in a haze of happiness and congratulations.

That evening Harry and Ginny were in their room talking.  
            "Harry? Do you think we should tell them tonight?" She asked looking out the window watching Anabell and Gregory on their new brooms.

"Yes I do. This is happy news Ginny." He said walking up behind her and placing his arms around her and his hands on her stomach. Placing his chin on her shoulder, swaying side to side slightly. "I love you" He said kissing her cheek.

"And I love you." She said leaning back on him. They stood content like that for a while.

Dinner was growing nearer. Harry and Ginny set the dining room table and lit the candles, as Mrs. Weasley set the last dish down.

Everyone sat around the table and served up food. Mr. Weasley said grace.

Everyone made to eat when Harry cleared his throat, and stood.

"We have an announcement to make." He said extending a hand to Ginny to help her stand up."

"We're going to have a baby." He said, both grinning. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and kissing each other lightly on the lips.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/n: Ohhhhhh! Cliffie! I know I'm evil! Sorry it took so long to update. I was really sick for  a week or so and I've once again been swamped my homework. Um…about the snogging session, I really don't now what to day to that just I hope it seemed real. The info about Evalynn is very much bases on myself, but I credit Kristen, my beta for the school name. And the only thing else I have to say is HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! And review please!

Beta note: You had the School name wrong. :P I knew what was going to happen. Oh yea for all you readers the Next Chapter will ROCK!!!!!!! Loved the chapter Jayme. And as Jayme said REVIEW!!


	16. Chapter 16: Arriving Home

A/n: Thanks you guys for waiting so long for a new chapter. I know its been tough. However, the play is over and my life is back to normal. Or as normal as my life can ever get! :D so anyway…not much news going on other than Cold Hands, Warm Heart is going to be updated soon. Took long enough eh? In addition, I am entering the New Years Kiss Challenge on www.checkmated.com so I'll let you know how to read it asap….so read on and enjoy!

Ps. I'm REALY sorry for all the spelling errors in Chapter 15. I didn't correct the thinks my beta told me to change. Please forgive me!

Pps. Yeah so I've been trying to upload this chapter since 11/19/03 and it hasn't worked but this time it did!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Disclaimer: At the risk of being sued, I'll put away my fantasy that I own anything Harry Potter….*waits 5 minutes* ok that's enough!!!!!!! 

Rating: PG (I think :D)

Dedicated to: All my readers, for waiting so long for a new chapter!

Title: Arriving Home

Recap: Harry and Ginny just reviled they were having a baby, but its not really Harry's baby. It's the child of a rape. (thought id do that since its been so long)

            The reaction was expected. Silence at first, with a lot of blinking from Mr. Weasley. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley gave off a hug grin.

            "So it wasn't Harry who's been sick, has it?" She asked smiling.

            "No, it was me" Ginny said relieved her mother wasn't freaking out. "I haven't had time to make the nausea potion." She lied. The last thing she needed was her mother freaking out about her being ill. It would be bad enough with her fussing over her, just because she pregnant. Plus it would all be sorted out when they got back to Hogwarts.

            There were congratulations exchanged between the Weasley's and Harry, and Ginny. But after supper Mr. Weasley pulled Ginny into the living room.

            "Ginny, don't you think you're kinda young to be having children?" He said quietly.

            "Dad, it was an accident. I thought I had done the contraceptive spell but come to find out I hadn't." She explained, trying to make it sound the truth. She had always been a Daddy's Girl, she hated lying to him.

            "But…" he tried to continue, but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

            "Daddy, I'm almost 23 years old. You and Mum were only 19 when you had Bill. Plus, I've learned parenting from the two best people in the Wizarding world." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "and Harry will make a wonderful father." She continued.

            "Yes, Ginny dear, I'm sure he will, but what is in the future for you and Harry?" He asked concerned.

            "You mean Marriage don't you Dad?" She asked kind of peeved. "Well, we haven't discussed it but we really love each other, and even if we don't get married loving each other is all that matters." She said in a 'and-that-is-final' kind of voice.

            "Oh yes honey. You are correct. I'm sorry for badgering you. I'm just worried about you. That's all." He said smiling.

            "I know Daddy, I know." She said kissing him on the cheek and leaving to find Harry." 

But at the exact same time Harry was being Pulled into Ron's old Bedroom by Ron and Hermione.

            Ron spoke first "Harry how could you let this happen?" he asked slightly red in the face.

            "Ron be nice, now." Hermione chimed in.

            "Ron, I promise you we didn't plan it. She told me she had done _that_ spell, she must have been mistaken." Harry lied trying to make it seen true.

            "But Harry…" Ron protested.

            "Ron. I love Ginny. That's all that matters. I will always be there for her, and our child. It will all work out. Trust me."

            "Ron, you were fine with Harry and Ginny being together. Well eventually you were. But why freak out about this huh?" Hermione said putting her hand on her hip.

            "Because, I guess I think Ginny is to young to be having…" He trialed off at the look Hermione gave him.

            "To have what? Sex? Ronald Weasley, Ginny is nearly 23 years old! She is a consenting adult and can do what she pleases. Harry and Ginny love each other, you can tell by the way they look at each other. Let them be already." Hermione said to him in an exasperated way.

            "Very true Hermione dear. Also I think she is to young to be having children." Ron said turning to Harry. "Harry I just think you are both to young. I mean the three of us are the same age, and Ginny only a year younger."

            "Ron I already told you it was an accident. But what is done is done, we can't change it."

            Christmas came and went, New Years came and went, and Ginny was sicker than usual. Spending much of the last three days in bed. Today was the fourth day. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were scheduled back tomorrow, but decided to head back a day early. Ron and Hermione were heading straight back to Hogwarts but Harry and Ginny decided to spend the day in Diagon Ally, and London shopping. Ginny needed new clothes. She was beginning to get to big for her regular clothes. 

            The couple went to London first and went to the muggle shops. The only people who wore robes 24/7 were the older witches and Wizards. As a matter of fact, Ron and Hermione's wedding was to be done is Muggle clothing. A new generation was taking over. Cornelius Fudge was no longer Mister of Magic.

            Five years ago, Percy Weasley married Penelope Clearwater. Percy had come to realize he was wrong about taking the Ministry side just before the death of Voldemort. Then almost four years ago Penelope Clearwater Weasley, ran for Mister of Magic.

            Cornelius Fudge was not regarded very highly and the only other person who ran was an ex-Death Eater, who was not convicted, but still was known to be one. So Penelope won by a land slide. Not that she wasn't deserving, but it wasn't much of a contest. Making the position _Mistress _of Magic (A/N: or would it still be Minister?) She was changing the Ministry for the better. If one were to enter the Ministry at random and walk the halls, most of the employees would be seven years of Harry's own graduating year. And more steps had been taken to promote Wizard/Muggle cooperation. There was a much needed and long awaited peace in the Wizarding world.

            Harry and Ginny walked out of the last Muggle shop and went to a small restaurant for lunch. Ginny was starving she always said "shopping works up an appetite" and since she was pregnant it had gotten worse.

            As Ginny ate her rather sloppy Cheeseburger (which by the way, she had put a few of her French fires on.) {an: I thought I'd add that I think the Spanish word for French fires is funny: _Papas Fritas_} Harry couldn't help but think she was adorable, with the look of hunger in her eyes, and the toppings of her cheeseburger dripping out the back. Harry chuckled slightly.

            "What?" She said her mouth still full of food.

            "Are we hungry?" He said laughing again.

            "Yes! I guess pregnancy mixed with the Weasley appetite is kinda scary. Eh?" She said slightly embarrassed.

            "Nah. I think its rather cute, to be truthful. By the way, you seen to be having a good day health wise. Am I right?" He said smiling.

            "Yes actually. I feel fine today. Lets hope this means the end of our troubles." She said taking a drink of her raspberry iced tea (an: I love that stuff!)

            "Regardless, I'd still like you to go see Poppy or Evalynn tomorrow." Harry said seriously.

            "Yes, Sir!" She said jokingly sitting up straight as possible and saluting him. Then laughing.

            "Oh really? Sir? I think I liked that." He said teasingly cocking an eyebrow at her. And standing up and kissing her from across the table.

            The conversation progressed to how her family had taken it, and the conversations Ginny had had with Mr. Weasley, and the one Harry had had with Ron and Hermione, until it was time for them to leave and go to Diagon Ally.

***

            When Harry, and Ginny were finished shopping in Diagon Ally, and having a light suppers in the Three Broom Sticks they arrived home at Hogwarts. Harry carrying all of the bags except for two small ones carried by Ginny. The couple walked to Ginny's living chambers, and Harry set down the bags.

            He looked over at Ginny, who seemed to be swaying a bit.

            "Gin, are you ok?" He asked scared at how pale she had become.

            Ginny screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. She fell to the floor still screaming and holder her stomach. Harry ran to her side, as she almost hit her head on the floor, but he caught her. Just before she blacked out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/N: yeah this one was kinda shorter than the other chapters, but hey you got a chapter that make you happy? I hope so. There was going to be more to this chapter but I decided on a cliffy! I know, evil me! Hahaha. So anyway…I hoped you enjoyed. And the next chapter wont take so long to update.

Ps. To KLL I thank you very much for your insight but what I meant by Authoress, was female, but thank you very much, I didn't think of people taking it that way.

Beta Note: Good job! Only a few spelling errors. DUN DUN DUN! Cliffie! Yah! I wonder what will happen next. I may know. I hope you all review. *Glowers at non-reviewers*. To all of you that do review, have a cookie! *Crunch Crunch* They are good. *Hands a cookie to JJ* 


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

A/n: I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't up dated in forever! I've had exams, projects, new classes, and situations with family and friends. Lame excuses, but I needed to get away from this story for a while, it was causing some major writer's block. Blah.

Anywho…expect two one shot song fics, using unreleased Evanescence songs. (Also see shameless plug at the bottom of the story for one I betaed.) 

Side note: This is just something I find amusing…The movie of GoF will be the most expensive movie EVER made. My source…the forums on checkmated…

From Mugglenet:  
  
**_GoF to be most expensive movie ever made_**_  
Mike Newell has said that GoF will be the most expensive movie ever to be made, costing £170million ($308million). This is £5million more than Return of the King cost. Filming is due to begin in April and Newell, whose bigscreen successes include Four Weddings And A Funeral and Julia Roberts' hit Mona Lisa Smile, said: ''I think of myself as being really lucky. I'm going to make the most expensive film there has ever been." The article also gave this on the casting of Fleur and Madame Maxime:  
  
Robbie's character has presented Newell with a giant sized headache finding an 8 ft tall French woman to play Hagrid's love interest, Madame Maxime. He said: ''We are casting right now. I've been in Paris, looking for giant women and French schoolgirls.''_

By the way…Return of the King, ROCKED! Weeeee!

~*~*~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do now own the next best thing….Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on CD! Wahoo! (Which by the way I am listing to while I write this)

**Rating: **PG (tragedy)

**Dedicated to: **Lauri~ I appreciate the review, but as I explain above I have been very busy lately. So you can kiss my royal dari-air, while I take my sweet time, keeping the small thread of sanity I have left in tact. (Please do not take offence to this phrase, I have nothing but respect for you, and can understand your frustration)

**Chapter 17:** Aftermath

~*~*~

Harry lifted Ginny up into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing. He met Draco along the way, which was fortunate, as he was more than willing to help carry her.  Although he was in very good shape it was a long walk from Ginny's chambers to the hospital wing carrying a pregnant woman.

"What happened Harry?!?" Draco said in panic.

Harry thought about how to tell him without reveling that Ginny had been raped. No matter how much he persuaded her to tell people, she still refused. "Ginny's pregnant." Harry said, he figured that if Draco asked any questions he could make something up, but he didn't Draco just looked shocked, and nodded his head. "And she's been vomiting and having pains for a long time now, and I've begged her to see Poppy or Evalynn. She was going to go tomorrow. But when we go back here tonight she grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain, before blacking out." He explained.

He pushed the door open with is foot, and they set her on a bed, before leaving Draco with Ginny, and running across the room to find Poppy and Eva in the office area having a tea.

"Poppy, Evalynn!" he said panting slightly. "Something is wrong with Ginny, she pregnant and we just got back from shopping and she just fainted!" he finished as they both got up and rushed over to Ginny.

Poppy and Evalynn curtained off Ginny on her bed telling Harry, and Draco to wait on the bed next to her. They took so long that Harry fell asleep. Draco followed soon after, on the next bed over.

The two men didn't awaken until the next morning. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and squinted at the bright light that met his eyes, wondering where he was. When the realization swam into his still sleepy brain, he sat bolt up right and looked around. Ginny lay sleeping in her bed. She looked so peaceful that he just sat and watched her. Moments later he heard footsteps behind him. He spun his head around noticing that Draco was gone. The person walking toward him was Evalynn.

"Draco had to leave I'm afraid. Early this morning. Didn't say why." She said answering his question before it was even asked.

"Oh." was his only response.

Evalynn began checking Ginny's vital signs. As she wrote things down on the clipboard, which hung at the foot of the bed, Harry spoke.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, but do you want to wait until she wakes up to find out?" she asked, looking up from her clipboard with a sympathetic look.

Harry shook his head to indicate no. "No, I want to know, and I think whatever it is, I should tell her." He said gesturing to Ginny.

Evalynn nodded her head once before speaking, "Harry, did you know Ginny was pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah. About four months right?" Harry said worriedly.

"Yes, almost to the day." Evalynn confirmed.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"I'm happy to say yes. But I'm afraid the babies won't be."

"Bab_ies_?" Harry asked confused.

"Didn't you know she was having twins?" she asked puzzled.

"No. I didn't" he paused, then, "They aren't going to be ok?" He asked blankly.

"No Harry, I'm afraid she miscarried." Evalynn said sadly.

 "How?"

"Nobody really knows why these things happen. There maybe several reasons. But I think Ginny's was because of stress to the fetuses. Was she under a lot of stress?"

_Not now, _Harry thought, _but at the time of conception yes._ "Bloody muggle bastard!" Harry cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" Evalynn asked, making sure Harry was ok.

"No, nothing. Just taking it all in." He said to her. He needed time alone.

"I'll leave you alone now. Let me know if I can do anything." She said before exiting to the office area.

Harry thought she must be part seer. Harry decided he needed time to think. He left the hospital wing, but not before plating a kiss on Ginny's softly kissing lips, to find somewhere to think.

As Harry wandered the near empty halls of Hogwarts, he thought to himself about life, death, love, the usual things one thinks about after a death. How was he going to tell Ginny. She would be devastated. She once told him the only good thing that came out of being raped (or as Ginny always said "umm…it…") was having a baby. She always wanted a child, "Just not this soon."

As he thought he walked around a corner and ran head long into Draco.

"Oof. Sorry mate." Harry said helping Draco up.

"Don't worry about it. I was just going to see you and Ginny. Why aren't you with her?" He asked, concerned.

"I needed to think" Harry said.

"About what? Is she ok?" Draco asked, eyes going wide.

"Yeah. She's fine. But the babies aren't." Harry replied sadly

"Babies? As in plural?" Draco asked, in the same tone Harry had used with Evalynn.

"Yeah. Twins. Ginny miscarried. Evalynn says there's no way to determine the exact reason why." Harry answered.

"Wow I'm sorry. How'd Ginny take it, mate?" Draco asked as they started walking back to the hospital wing together.

"She doesn't know. She's not awake yet." Harry explained.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the doorway, Harry saw that Ginny was sitting up in bed. He paused, and gathered his thoughts.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Draco asked, seeing Harry thinking of what to say.

"Na, actually I'd rather do this alone if its ok? He said apologetically.

"No, no. I completely understand. I'll come see you guys later." Draco said, before turning to leave.

Harry pushed the door to the Hospital Wing open, and walked in. Ginny looked up after hearing the noise. She smiled at him.

"You're awake." He said simply, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, and I feel fine. Not a bit sick." She said smiling, cheerfully. All he could think about was how much he was going to hate breaking her heart.

Harry pulled up a chair. "Ginny, did Evalynn tell you what happened?" He asked her sadly.

"No. She hasn't been in to see me yet. I don't even think she knows I'm awake." Ginny explained.

"Oh. Ginny I have some bad news." Harry said after trying to figure how to word it.

"What is it?" She asked puzzled.

"Ginny you miscarried." He decided to do it quickly, get it over with. 

Instantly she started to cry. "I knew something was wrong…I knew it. The minute I woke up, I felt really empty. If that makes sense." She sobbed.

"There's something else." Harry paused, "It was twins."

She sobbed harder.

~*~*~

A/n: Yeah. I've been thinking this story over, and it seems kind of marry sue. Let me know what you think. Blah.

Bit of shameless advertising: Go read _Where Will You Go by Kneh13! It's a very, very good song fic, from the song Where Will You Go; by Evanescence. It's one of them many unreleased songs._

Also…I just saw The Butterfly Effect today. It freaking rocked! Go see it!

Beta Note: Nice plug. :D Just fixed the kinda's and fixed missed letters.


	18. Chapter 18: The End

**A/n:** Wow you guys! You really thought I'd stop the story there? Well you were close. This is the last chapter. I could have been able to pull a few more chapters out of my twisted little mind, but I think I needed to kill this bunny. Also there is an outtake. An NC-17 outtake. When you get to the point in the story the information will be there.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Although I do own over 600 Harry Potter related pictures, all stored forever on my ever shrinking hard drive.   
**Dedicated to:** Velvethope for doing the outtake to this!   
**Rating:** err…PG-13 to be safe.  
**Title:** Decisions & Weddings.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was months before Ginny even felt like living again. She stayed in her chambers for a few days, on orders, but stayed off work for weeks. She had withdrawn from Harry as much as she had from the rest of the world. Harry got increasingly lonely. It was like Ginny died along with their baby (or rather babies). But Harry had to remember the babies weren't really his. They were some filthy, disgusting, Muggle rapists. Harry decided it was best to give Ginny her space while she coped, and be there for her when she needed him. Ginny had finally decided to return to teaching when she had discovered she'd gained 12 lbs.  
  
The days, weeks, and months faded from cold and snowy, to rainy, and finally warmth over took the Hogwarts grounds, and it was April now. Almost five months had passed. And Ginny seemed back to normal. She got depressed every now and then, but decided that it was in the past and you can't change that.  
  
The plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding were in full swing. Hermione was in her prime. She was absolutely swamped with work, and planning her wedding. But she was handling it with complete grace. The five friends even joked that she must be using the time turner again.  
  
Hermione had convinced Ginny to help her with the preparations to get her mind off of the past, and onto healthier things. It really did seem to be helping. Seeing how Ginny was getting along, and watching her glowing personality come back to her old self was just amazing. Harry couldn't believe he loved another human being as much as he loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
Today was Saturday. Hermione had hauled Ginny off to London with her to search, yet again, for a wedding dress. Yes, a dress. Instead of a traditional wizard wedding with robes, and the like, Ron and Hermione had compromised on a Muggle style wedding, to accommodate Hermione's relatives that did not know she was a witch. The only thing not traditional to the wedding was, Dumbledore was to perform the ceremony. She and Ginny, had left instructions with Harry, and Ron to go into Hogsmead to see if the robe shop could get tuxedos for the guys, and if not to go into London on their own.  
  


**Hermione and Ginny walked out of the last dress shop with a bag each of merchandise.**

**"Oy, Hermione. Fancy a cup of tea?" Ginny said as the passed a quiet little tea shop.**

**"Great! I'm famished."**

**The girls entered the shop, which was early empty. And each ordered a cup of tea, and a sandwich.**

**After the food came, Ginny only picked at her sandwich, and absent mindedly stirred her tea. Hermione in her infinite wisdom new something was wrong. "Ginny. Is something on your mind?" She asked cocking her head to on side.**

**"Umm…yes actually. I was wondering something…" She asked blushing slightly.**

**"Yes?"**

**Ginny thought about what she was about to ask, and how, and even if she wanted to or should. She looked up from her tea, to look Hermione in the face. "Hermione? When did you know it was right for you and Ron to…start…" Ginny blushed a bit more here, but forged forth in a slightly quieter voice, "…to start…having sex?" She finished.**

**This obviously wasn't the question Hermione had been waiting for, because she had a stunned look on her face.**

**"Ginny. I don't get what you mean. Obviously you've had sex, you were pregnant with Harry's babies?" Hermione said confused.  
  
**

**"Um...that's the thing. They weren't Harry's" She said wincing, she hadn't told anyone this. No one, well, except Harry of course.**

**"Gin, I'm still lost. You cheated on Harry, but haven't ever had sex with him, but he thought they were his?" Hermione said trying to make sense of what Ginny was saying.**

**"No! I'd never cheat on Harry!" Ginny said, with a bit to much gusto. She continued before Hermione could comment. "Hermione you have to listen to me, and not freak out ok?"**

**"Um…sure."**

**Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione about being raped and the story behind all that had happened since August. Hermione did not freak out, nor lecture Ginny about not reporting it. She simply listened and offered some comfort. Ginny also told Hermione that the furthest she had gone with Harry, was the interrupted snogging session Christmas morning.**

**"So, how did you know you were ready?" Ginny asked again.**

**"Well, Gin. Do you love Harry?" Hermione asked, with a grin. She knew the answer.**

**"Yes! With all my heart." Ginny said with total honesty.**

**"Do you trust Harry?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yes. I would trust him with my life." Ginny replied.**

"Love, trust, and devotion Ginny. The most important things in a relationship. He obviously loves you, or he wouldn't have done what he has. Anyone with eyes can see he trusts you. And anyone with any common sense can see you two are devoted to each other." She paused for a moment to think how to continue. "I knew Ron and I were ready, after one night when I was sick as a dog, and Ron took complete care of me. Cleaning up after me, getting me things, mixing potions evey 20 minutes because I couldn't do it for myself. It took real love and devotion for him to do that, and I basically was trusting Ron with my life that night. One wrong ingredient in those potions and I could have died."

**"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said simply, as she took a huge bit of her sandwich." She felt so much better. And she had a plan for tonight.**

***(occurring while girls are shopping)***  
The girls had both left many hours before the boys were even out of bed, they had a full day of shopping, primping, and pampering a head of them. Ron talked his usual babble at the breakfast table. Harry only answering in grunts and "uh-huh's" lost in thought.  
  
Ron and Harry met up with Draco, to head down to Hogsmeade after breakfast. Ron and Draco talked happily while Harry followed in silence down to the tiny village. When they entered the robes shop Draco went to ask the shop owner about the tuxedos.  
  
"Oy, Harry. What's up mate? You've been kind of quiet this morning." Ron said turning to his best friend.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, unenthusiastically. "Um…How did you know when you were ready to…Oh never mind." He finished waving it off.  
  
"No, Harry. What?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Um…ok. Well, how did you know you were ready to purpose to Hermione? I mean, to spend the rest of your life with her." He asked sincerely looking Ron in they eye.  
  
Ron thought for a moment before answering. "Harry, you remember Christmas Eve, when you saw me thinking on the sofa at the Burrow before I placed Hermione's ring under the tree?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said, listening intently.  
  
"That night, before I went downstairs I lay in bed watching Hermione sleeping like an angel, and suddenly I realized I would do anything for her. I would literally die for her. Hermione means everything to me, and the thought of not being with her forever was absolutely horrifying, I literally had tears in my eyes. That's when I went downstairs."  
  
Harry didn't say much for a while, but Ron didn't press the matter. Ron had his suspicions.  
  
Draco came back from speaking with the shopkeeper with good news. They wouldn't require a trip to London. After explaining to her what a tuxedo was she and exclaimed that she and mistakenly received a shipment of "tux-id-oes" a few months back. The men spent the afternoon getting measured, and fitted to their new clothes, and left happy not to have to go into the hustle and bustle of London.  
  
A rainy April faded quickly into a bright, life filled May. All the leaves and returned to the once seemingly dead trees of the Forbidden Forest, the students, and even some teachers had that aura about them, that anticipated summer holiday. For our five friends May also meant less than one month until the event. Hermione and Ginny spent many a night at the Burrow with both mothers, planning every single detail, even down to the pattern on the silverware. The wedding was to be held on the grounds at Hogwarts. The altar was to be set up in front of the lake, with seating for the guests. The receptions was to be held on the other side of the lake where there would be a dance floor and round tables set up for the guests to eat at. It would be a truly extravagant event.  
  
It was frightening how quickly May came and went. The OWL's and NEWT's kept Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco occupied beyond all conceivability, but all things considered they went very well. June came, and as the last class of term came to an end Harry packed his bag, and left the school for shopping trip of his own. It was the day before the wedding.  
  
The wedding guests arrived at Hogwarts the same day while Harry was out. Dumbledore had quite easily agreed to lend all of Hogwarts and its ground for the use of the Weasley- Granger wedding. There was to be a grand feast in the couples' honor that evening.  
  
The feast had been a riot. Many of the Weasley relatives, that Harry had never before met, had to be reminded that the Granger family consisted of all Muggles (except the one Great- great- Aunt, where Hermione apparently had gotten her witch blood from,). They would have to tone down the use of some topics of discussion (i.e.: Quidditch, Potions, and Charms).  
  
Ron skipped the idea of a bachelor party. He opted for a quiet night at 'home' with his bride. Which Harry found very noble of him. And Harry could tell Hermione appreciated it. After the feast everyone went his or her separate ways. Except Harry and Ginny…  
  
[ there is an outtake here. Here is the link: you must me a member of the Bed Chamber at Checkmate (www.checkmated.com) To view it]  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to feel a warm, naked body wrapped in his arms. Harry, after a few moments opened his eyes to see an absolutely angelic picture of Ginny before him. She was lying on her back with the sheet wrapped around her body, one arm curved above her head, the other ever so gently gripping Harry's arm that was draped over her abdomen. Her fiery red hair spread out like a fan around her face. He could definitely get used to this.  
  
Harry sat up slightly to kiss her on the forehead, then the nose, and on her mouth. Ginny's eye's fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." Harry said smiling down at her.  
  
Ginny smiled back at him, "Good _morning_" she replied sleepily, stretching, and kissing him softly on the lips. Suddenly she looked at the alarm on her bedside table. "Shit! Harry, it's already 1:00!" She said jumping up and putting her dressing gown on not at all embarrassed that for a few brief moments she was completely starkers. "The wedding starts at 3:30! Get up!" She said running into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When Harry stopped chuckling, he groaned and rolled out of Ginny's very warm, and very comfortable bed, put on his dressing gown and went to take his own shower.  
  
Harry was almost ready to go. He had on a simple pair of khaki pants, and a blue button down dress shirt. The wedding party was to get ready together. Before Harry left his chambers to meet Ginny, to walk to the Great Hall, he went to his dresser, and pulled open the top most drawer. He pulled out from the back one of Uncle Vernon's old socks. The one that held the pocket sneakoscope Ron had gotten him for his 13th birthday. But this time the old sock also held a small black velvet box. He took the box, and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
In the passage he met up with Ginny, heading toward the door labeled "Great Hall. Staff Entrance". As himself she had a dry cleaners bag slung over her should, that contained her maid of honor dress (although Harry's obviously contained a tuxedo). Harry took the garment bag, and carried it for her. She was absolutely beautiful. Positively glowing.  
  
They took the winding passage to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. Harry's arm over her shoulder, hugging her closer to him, her arm around his waist snuggled in happily.  
  
As the couple entered the Great Hall, Hermione rushed over to them.  
  
"Where have you two been! We've looked all over for you! You weren't in Harry's quarters, and no one could get into Ginny's! Not even with _Alohomora!_" She was obviously stressing.  
  
Ginny had one thought; _"Wow. That must have been one impressive locking charm Harry did on my room."_ Before saying. "Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry. I forgot to set my alarm clock, and we overslept. Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry."  
  
Harry couldn't let Ginny take all the blame for being late. It was half his fault, but what was he suppose to say, _"No Hermione, it's my fault. I kept Ginny up all night shagging her senseless. Please forgive."_ Ginny would kill him, although he'd pay to see the look on Hermione's face, but thought better of it.   
  
Hermione dragged Ginny off to the bridal parties dressing room, and Harry went off to find Ron.  
  
Harry took his place at the altar. The guests were still filing in, and Harry took a moment to look around. Hermione couldn't have chosen a better day for a wedding. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature just right. A slight breeze ruffled his hair, as well as the leaves of the trees. The lake behind the alter looked absolutely serene, calm and clear blue, with three of four swans swimming lazily about.   
  
As Harry stood at the alter with Ron, he couldn't help but keep patting the breast pocket of his tuxedo for his little black box, and his pants pocket for Ron's little black box. Or was it the other way around. He couldn't remember.  
  
The bridal march started and Bill and Opal's daughter Annabel, looking very awkward in a dress, being more accustom to either Hogwarts robes, or torn jeans, and a comfortable shirt (she was definitely her fathers daughter), began walking down the aisle tossing flower pedals. She was closely followed by Ginny who looked absolutely stunning in her simple gold spaghetti strap dress, which hugged all the right places, holding a small bouquet of lilies. Harry had a small thought of irony, that she was holding a bouquet of lilies and, and realized how much she did look like pictures he'd seen of his mother.  
  
When everyone stood up, and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Ron, he stopped looking at Ginny to see Hermione looking fabulous. She was defiantly a no frills kind of girl. Her dress was simple, same idea as her bride's maids, only her dress was white, with lace bell sleeves. She was on the arm of her father, who couldn't look more proud of his only daughter.  
  
They reached the altar and Ginny took Hermione's bouquet of lilies from her, and stood in her designated spot. Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "Who is giving this lovely woman away?" with a slight smile to Hermione, and Harry could have sworn a wink to Ron.  
  
"Her mother and I do." Mr. Granger said beaming at his daughter as he lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you hunny."  
  
"I love you too, daddy." She replied wiping a small tear from his eye.  
  
Mr. Granger shook hands with Ron, and turned to sit next to Mrs. Granger as Ron took her hands and took a deep breath. Dumbledore addressed the crowd now saying; "Ronald and Hermione have prepared their own vows for this wedding, and they will recite them now."  
  
Ron went first. The entire time they had been getting ready Ron had been practicing them; he didn't need his paper now. "Hermione Jane Granger, I fell in love with you the day I met you on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven years old. And almost 12 years later I'm still as much in love with you, if not more, than I was back then, and everyday I fall more in love your smile, your laugh, and even your nagging," They both gave a small chuckle at this. "I need you here to keep my head on straight." Ron took a deep breath, and continued; "Hermione, in these 12 years we've been through hell together, and there were times I almost lost you, either by circumstance, or my own stupidity, but Hermione, I can't stand the thought of being without you. You are my other half, my soul mate. I'm not complete without you. Will you do me the honor of letting _me_ be _your_ husband?"  
  
Hermione was all smiles at that last line. "Yes, Ron. Yes!" She managed to squeak out through threatening tears. Harry handed Ron the box from out of his pants pocket. As Ron opened it to place on Hermione's finger, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had given Ron the right box.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again, "Hermione." He said simply with a slight nod.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," Harry had to suppress a snort. He had always found Ron's middle name rather amusing. He took a quick glance at Ginny, and she had the same expression on her face. Ron simply grimaced. Hermione continued, "Ron, I had a very hard time putting into words how I feel about you. So I'll try. Ron when I'm with you my heart is full. Sometime so full with love I feel it will burst, and I can't live with out that feeling. Ron, you've protected me, defended me, taken care of me, and even annoyed me so much, it just made me love you more. We've had our squabbles," At this, both Harry and Ginny (as well as a few of the guests) couldn't help but let out muffled guffaws, but Hermione continued non-the-less. "But Ronald I need you here beside me, to guide me, and to keep my head a little crooked." Ron gave a large grin at this. "Ron, I too am not complete without you. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with a nagging, book work, like me?" She finished.  
  
"As long as it _is_ you. YES!" Ron replied as the crowed laughed aloud, as Ginny gave Hermione Ron's ring and she slipped it onto his finger.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again "By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Hermione, you may kiss your groom."  
  
The couple kissed, and the crowd whooped, and cheered. As Ron and Hermione parted, Dumbledore spoke again. "I'd like to introduce you all to Mr. & Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Harry got a few moments to mingle with the guests. He talked with Oliver Wood, and Cho Chang. Collin Creevey who was doing the photography for the momentous occasion. Remus was there, looking better then ever, all of the teachers, and past teacher the trio had ever had were there. But there was one person missing. Harry didn't want to think about that today. There were many more people he would have loved to converse with again, but duty called, and he and to sit at the head table and make his best man speech before the dinner could start.  
  
Harry was sadly disappointed that he didn't get to sit by Ginny, the way the table was set up. But there wasn't much he could do. As the guests all came from the side of the lake that the wedding had been on to the other where the reception was Harry grew increasingly nervous about his speech.  
  
Finally Ginny tapped her spoon on her wine glass and stood.  
  
"I'd like to say a few words on behalf of my brother, and best friend, turned sister-in-law." She started. "Ron, you couldn't have picked a better girl. I knew you two were right for each other when during the summer after your fist year, you wouldn't shut up about Hermione." Ron's ear went slightly pink, and Hermione smiled at him with a look of total love in her eyes. Ginny continued; "I know your love will last a life time. How you ask? Apparently Hermione can stand Ron's snoring, so she'll be able to handle anything." There was roaring laugher from the guests. And Ginny said her final statement "No, but seriously. I think I speak for all of us here when I say I'm happy for you both, and surprised it didn't happen sooner. I'd like to purpose a toast to true love, and a lifetime of happiness."  
  
"To true love, and a lifetime of happiness." The guests all said in unison clinking their glasses together.  
  
Next was Harry's speech. He stood and lifted his glass. "Ron, Hermione." He indicated each with a nod, and smile. "You guys are my best mates. We've been through countless horrors and milestones together. This is one for the book. I knew you two were 100% meant for each other when Ron tried to make Draco here," Harry indicated Draco who was sitting to his left. "Eat slugs, for insulting Hermione. Granted it backfired and he ended up the one vomiting slugs, but that's not the point. The point is I know you two would do anything for each other. Ron and Hermione was written in the stars from the day you were born. To Ron and Hermione, a life time, and even longer together."  
  
"To Ron and Hermione." The guests said in unison clinking again.  
  
Harry spoke again. "There is one person not here today, that I know would have loved to be here, and we are all deeply saddened that he couldn't attend, but ironically death does that do you. I'd like to purpose a toast to the memory of Sirius Black. My Godfather and a great friend." Harry and Ron had talked about his while dressing. They both had gotten rather teary eyed at the fact that Sirius could not be here.  
  
"To Sirius Black!" the crowed roared.  
  
Harry spoke one last time. "You probably all want me to shut up now so you can all eat this delicious food, but I have one other person I need to acknowledge. This person is Virginia Molly Weasley." Harry left his spot and walked over to Ginny. "Ginny you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. I've been thinking the last few days what would I do if I lost you. I can't even fathom it, and I don't ever want to find out. Virginia Molly Weasley," Harry got down on one knee, and reached into his breast pocked and pulled out the little black box. He opened it and continued, "will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny sat there in shock for about a half second, before replying "YES Harry! Yes! A thousand time YES!" She said standing up. Harry stood up as well and slipped the ring on her finger, hugged her, lifter her up slightly, twirled her around, set her down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
The guests and everyone at the head table erupted into applause as they kissed again.  
  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/n: **So I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I surely did. Also go read the outtake if you haven't already. I also hope you all liked the ending of this, and that it wasn't too corny. *Hides*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Ps: if there is a HUGE demand I_ might _do a sequel, or maybe a spin off. More likely a sequel, if anything though.****


	19. Last Note

Wow you guys. I never expected the response for a squeal to be so huge!!!! I had no idea I had all these loyal readers. Although I have some bad news, and some potentially good news… I think I'm going to take an extended break from writing. I don't seem to be coming up with any good plots as of late. And with that I think I'll continue writing this summer, when the only stress I'll have is work. Right now I have school in general, but more specifically

*Exams

*MEAPS (really big test that you can get uber amounts of money for college if you do well)

*College crap  
* Family stuff

* [insert more stresses here]

But the worse news is, this summer I'm going back up to Beaver Island, MI. And at my house up there I don't have the net, let alone a computer, so I have no way to update. So I'll just write on paper and post a lot when I get back in August. But PLEASE stick with me. I'm really honored that you all loved RtH this much!

But there is light at the end of the tunnel. Mummy says I might be getting a laptop over the summer. Which means that I can type up my fics, and save them to a disk and e-mail them to KK (aka: the beta notes are from her) and she will post for me, under my name. So wish me luck with that. 

In the mean time I now belong to an awesome forum and fanfic site called GinnyPotter, or GP for short. The link is the people are really friendly, and the live chats rock. And the fanfics are really good, and high quality. Harry, ironically the  founder of the site, would really like it if you joined and participated. And out of 10 wands ::winkwink:: I give it 11!!! Hehe

Now some review responses:

qt: wow! I never thought of that…[Hermione's parents are muggles so how could they see Hogwarts?]…um…lets just say the spell was taken off temporarily. ::blush:: I'm so embarrassed

Lady Ana Maria Lorinan: I did notice that. The reason for this is that in the World Book Day interview with JKR she told us the real middle names for the characters. This was after the chapter where Ron purposes. I had quite the dilemma with decided what to do. But you are a very attentive reader to notice.

Duke20104: You're reviews have been so sweet. I can't believe someone liked my mediocre little fic this much ::squee::

Jenni (thestormweaver@hotmail.com): Wow. That review is right up there with Duke's stuff. I'm glad you like it. ::squee:: And I think your review is the one that may have secured a sequal

aalikane: thank you for pointing out the error, it must have slipped past my spell check, me, and my betas. Sorry!

Ok that's all for the individual responses, but a lot of you asked why I had Ginny miscarry.  Well for one it added to the angst and drama, and I couldn't really see them as a happy family with Ginny always having the reminder of her rape around. I hadn't originally planned to have her miscarry, but I guess when I decided I was in a cruel mood. Bwahahahaha!

Ok, I'm outie. Keep a lookout for updates….

Oh, and I've got a livejournal now. I have had one for about 4 months. If ya'll have one go ahead and add me. I'm always up for meeting new people. The link: www.livejournal.com/users/jayme_lynn 


	20. Companion Piece Note

Ok you guys. I decided, (on the pretence that I've gotten so many requests of a sequel) to give you more of Return to Hogwarts. Sort of. This is my idea:  
  
A companion piece to Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts. It's sort of like a view inside my head as I wrote it. But they way its set up is sort of like a cast meeting after ever chapter. The characters will be talking like they are acting in a movie I guess. This is sort of an experiment I suppose. Oh and the first two chapters of RtH are pre-OotP so the first two chapters of this will be written in the pre-OotP perspective  
  
This is the summery I'll post when I post the story:  
  
Since the beginning of Harry Potter fanfiction us authors have been killing them, hurting them, making them do naughty things. And I for one thinks it's high time they speak about their roles. And in this story they will. They will be speaking out about their roles in my story, Return to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as its up the link will be in my profile. Title: Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts (companion piece)  
  
Boring I know, but I couldn't think of anything, even with my beautiful beta's help.  
  
I have chapter one done, and am uploading asap. So look for it. I'll work on Chapter two as soon as I'm done uploading chapter one.  
  
Lots of love, Jayme (aka: ginnypotter4, aka: Authoress)  
  
PS: Any of you RENT-heads. Or like RENT at all? I'm going to see it tomorrow!!!! ::dances around the room:: 


End file.
